Deception and Allies
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: Chicago has a special task force that is called when gangs overcross districts. Now the force is called in again to stop an apparent jewellery theft ring. But when a FBI agent and a former assain are thrown in it seems that theres is more on their plates.
1. Author Note on Story

_The plot was actually given to me by 1000GreenSun, I'm going to change a few things but here's her original idea._

1's America The Fatal Five is an organized crime group who has been smuggling precious emeralds. Police Force 649 is deadset on stopping them. The policemen assigned to stop the Fatal Five consist of Kell 'Superman X' Kent, Garth 'Lightning' Ranzz, Brin 'Timber Wolf' Londo, Querl 'Brainy' Dox and Chuck 'Bouncy' Taine. Everything starts out with corrupt politicians, so Brin is assigned to find Tinya Wazzo, daughter of successful politician, Winema Wazzo. Tinya hangs around sleazy joints, hustles and does pretty much whatever else she wants. Brin finds her and offers her pardon for her wrongdoings if she helps the police, she declines and disappears. Brin finds her again (1) and arrests her, takes her downtown and starts to question her. She disappears again (2), after she reveals everyone knows her as Phantom. Brin finds her AGAIN, and convinces her to help the force, she agrees this time. Luornu Durgo, Chuck's girlfriend helps the crew on undercover assignments. Irma Ardeen is a psychic who works with a traveling circus and goes by the alias 'Saturn Girl'. She steals Garth's heart and eventually agrees to help the force. Salu 'Violet' Digby is an aspiring scientist who has worked with the police on various occasion. She isn't needed much, but her bubbly personality has her on the police's side when it is revealed the Fatal Five are not only smuggling valuable gems, but mechanical parts too.

_So that's basically what the original plot by 1000Greensun was. The numbers are quotes she wants me to put in and believe me they are good._

_The original was meant to be like in the 1920s or 40s but I am really crap when it comes to period writing so I moved it to now._

_This is going to be A M RATED FIC, the whole subject and idea just screams blood,gore and of course sex. But don't worry it will be with all ur fav pairings :D_

_Thanks 1000GreenSun for letting me use it. Now on with the story._


	2. The Legion are Called in

_Ok this will be my second series...and yes it is a M rated one. The original plot came from 1000Greensun who asked if i wanted to try her idea. If you see in the prolgous and authors notes...knowing you lot you all probably skipped that part but meh!!_

_The couples will be TW/PG (lol my fav), Lois lane and Superman, Kell-El and 1000Greensun's OC Louise Laine, BB/TG, B5/SV, LL/SG and my OC Prism and a charcter from one of MY FAVOURITE CHILDHOOD SHOWS...but i aint telling until i get to that chapter._

_Do i know how long this is gunna be? Absolutely not!! XD LOL it's taken me two days just to do all the reaerch and write the first chapter out. It's going to be more than 7 but i'm still stuck on planning six.(glares evilly at writers block)_

_Anyway i shall have Clark Kent do the Disclaimer today._

**Clark Kent: Sarcasticyetsexy does not own the show nor any of the characters apart from her OC, the plot is orignally by 1000GreenSun and Sarcasticyetsexy would like to thank her very much for allowing her to use it.**

_That was brilliant much better than Brainy. Anyway Sarcasticyetsexy is to long just call me SARCCY!!_

_ENJOY ALL!!_

* * *

**Chapter One- ****The Legion are Called**

The busy bustling streets of Chicago were suddenly interrupted by the sound of hundreds of police car sirens and many passersby's watched stun at the huge amount from two districts come down the same road and head towards a large building. A sudden explosion rocked the area and people ran in all directions to get to safety. If anyone had looked at the direction of the building they would have been horrified to see about twenty police cars that had arrived on the scene overturned and many of the policemen and woman bodies to litter the space surrounding the building.

Clark Kent stepped out of his unmarked police car and looked around at the sheer devastation that had befallen many of his comrades and their men. He spotted one officer come towards him and they shook hands and walked towards the building where the explosion had taken place.

"It's good to see your sir, just a shame about the circumstances though." Hart Druiter said to Clark as they stepped over debris and ducked underneath the police tape that had been put up to warn passersby's not to enter the new large whole that served as an entrance to the building.

"Yeah it is a shame that we meet. Do we know how many of our men survived?" Clark asked wincing as he stepped on a rather expensive looking necklace that was just left broken on the floor as the building was ransacked by the forces to gain as much evidence as they could.

"Not enough. Out of the sixty that arrived on the scene only twenty survived. Not only are we dealing with organized jewelry thieves we're also dealing with a gang that have no worries killing a lot of cops." Druiter scanned the area and spotted a blonde detective and called him over.

Clark rubbed his temples. A gang of cop killers was something this city did not need, and on such a large scale it was going to be hard for them to recover from such a loss. He looked up to see Captain Druiter talking to the detective he had waved over. Clark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit at all.

"Good to see you again sir." Clark looked back and saw the blonde detective was talking to him and holding his hand out. He grasped it and they shook.

"Good to see you eswell Detective Dox. Are we dealing with the same group?"

"Yes unfortunately we are same pattern and same M.O. Just this time they left more damage. It seems they've reached a point where they have become comfortable and confident in what they do. The sheer number of casualties can confirm that." Detective Dox said

"Why all the buildings that are not specified within police district lines?" Druiter asked.

"They probably believe that the police forces within those districts will be territorial and muck up any evidence collected and or fight over who tackles the crime." Dox explained glancing round. There were bodies everywhere in what would have been a busy early evening shopping spree for the poor unsuspecting customers. It was poor carnage and it meant that Chicago was dealing with a ruthless gang.

"That's a smart move and it would be difficult to get separate districts to work together well enough." Druiter said sighing. "Looks like we're not really going to have a choice are we?"

"No we're not. Detective Dox will start to inform the C.S.I teams where to send the evidence all collected. Druiter inform your men what's happening and ask if any have information on any robberies with the similar kind of pattern. We're going to need all the information we can get." Clark ordered.

Both men nodded and Clark left the crime scene and returned to his car. He rested his head against the steering wheel as he pulled his cell phone out. Not again. Not this again. He lifted his head and surveyed the damage once more before pulling his phone up and pressing the button that would call the team back. He leaned back as he heard the phone start to ring and thought that it was too much. Just way too much.

* * *

It was too much, it just felt too much. She grabbed onto him for support as he thrusted into her at a fast pace. She squeezed him tighter as she felt herself start to orgasm and he soon joined her. They collapsed on the bed, exhausted, sweaty but utterly contempt, as he pulled out she let out a soft moan and he pulled her back into his arms. She smiled and let out a little laugh and snuggled up to him. Only to have the cell phone on the nearby table ring.

He pulled away and answered and suddenly shot up out of bed and walked to the window. She watched his body language and instinctively knew something was terribly wrong. She slide out of bed and grabbed a discarded t-shirt and threw it over herself. She walked up and place her arms round his body. A hand came up and stroked her arm as he lowered the phone.

"Bouncy?"

"We're being called in. That jewelry thief ring has struck again and killed about forty cops by spraying bullets at them." He sighed and placed his head against the window.

"When have you got to go in?"

"In about an hour." He turned round and pulled her in, "Sorry about this Luorna."

"It's not your fault Chuck." They kissed and pulled away and he left to get ready.

Luorna put her hand against the window and looked out on the night scenery of Chicago; she heard the shower start and she sighed. It was going to be a tough one, this case. Her heart went out to those who had lost their lives in the line of duty. Knowing that a bullet shot was like a lightning hit.

* * *

A lightning hit, that was what the shot was and the red head girl let out a shriek of joy with her and her team mates as they just realised that that shot had just made them the state champions. The team rushed put and grabbed the girl and they screeched out their victory.

A man with the same red hair lent against the chain link fence and smiled at the scene as he talked into his cell phone. He waved at the girl and turned away knowing what her face was going to be when she saw him on the phone. An older man with silver hair walked up to him and passed him a bottle of water. The man accepted and sighed as he lowered the phone.

"Great…..just flaming great."

"You're being called in Garth? Couldn't they have waited until tomorrow morning?" The silver haired guy asked waving at the red head as she started to run over.

"Yeah but with forty cops dead and another ten civilians dead we need to get on this as soon as we can. These guys know what they were doing when they struck buildings that were in areas that districts fought over." Garth replied as he turned to the red head.

"You're being called in aren't you?" She asked as he bent down to hug her.

"Yeah I know I'm a bad older brother Ayla but I can't help it." She hugged him back and he pulled away.

"How many were hurt?" Both men winced inwardly; they didn't want their sister to know all the gory details. "It was a lot." She said quietly.

"Look, I'm being briefed and then I promise I'll be back for your celebratory party alright? I gotta be there in an hour but it won't last long." He ruffled her hair and waved at the coach, he then turned to the silver haired guy. "You can tag along with them can't you Mekt?"

His brother nodded and Garth walked back to his car and he ran a hand through his already messy hair. This was a big one and it just had to happen at was meant to be his sister's happiest time in her life. He looked back at his sister and brother and watched as his brother did a hopeless attempt at flirting with the coach. He shook his head as he got into the car, he should be there with them, but instead he was going to work to be told about probably one of their hardest missions yet.

* * *

Brin Londo sat in the briefing room with a very silent and grumpy Kell-El who had a large red handprint across his left cheek. They had both gotten a call from their Commander and had rushed in from their desks to get to the central police force building. Brin had been writing up some reports that he had put off for way to long and by the looks of it Kell-El once again had battered heads with their favourite little reporter.

Brin glanced at his friend and his red cheek and wondered what to say to him. Don't worry I'm sure she didn't mean it? Brin wasn't exactly experienced with dating women and Kell-El refused to say that there was an attraction between the two. Brin sighed and wondered how much longer the others were going to be before they got here. Brin looked at Kell-El again and he sighed, he had to say something.

"I don't want to talk about it." Came Kell-El's voice and Brin looked at him. "I mean it I don't want to even mention that stupid cow at all."

"What did you do?" Brin asked and Kell-El gave him a nasty glare. "No offense Kell but your like me, we're the ones that did the wrong thing not them." Kell gave him another glare and he turned his red cheek to the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Both men looked to see Garth and Chuck enter and just look at Kell's bruised cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kell said again emphasising on the 'don't'.

"Ah, Louise again." Garth said and Brin nodded while Chuck just shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Seriously what did you do this time?" Chuck asked.

"What part of 'I don't want to talk' about it do you guys not understand?" Kell asked and the others just grinned at him. "Anyway none of you have a right to say anything; you're all just as bad as me when it comes to dealing with women."

"Hey don't get me in this. I have a long and very successful steady relationship with my girlfriend and Garth here has his pick of girls he's just picky." Chuck said

"I'm not picky I just haven't met the right girl yet." Garth said

"Yeah miss perfect women. You do realise she doesn't exist right?' Brin said avoiding Garth's arm as he went to hit him.

"And what about you Mr-I-can't-get-a-date-to-save-me-life? What right do you have to judge me?" Garth said

"Datings over rated." The others just rolled their eyes at that comment.

"You just wait there will be a girl that completely turns your head right round and then we'll see how over rated dating is." Chuck said and he received a grimace from Brin.

"I'm glad to see your all in such high spirits." All the men turned round to see their commander Clark Kent and Kell's older brother had entered the room followed by Detective Querl Dox. "I'm sorry to have dragged you out but this couldn't wait. Kell what did you say to Louise this time?" All the men sniggered at this and Kell glared at his older brother.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand." Clark said "I'm sure you're all aware of the jewellery thief ring that has been appearing recently; while their heists have been big the number of casualties was quite low." Clark picked up the room's projector remote and clicked it, "That was until today."

The men all starred at the carnage they saw on the projector. It was horrible to see that many colleagues all dead or badly injured. Clark clicked a button and the projector showed the extensive damage done to the building itself.

"As you can see this is quite a worrying sight and it's one of the reason why we were called in." Querl said, "The other is that all these heists have been done in buildings that are outside police district lines meaning that they expect the police to do a bad job due to territory issues."

"And that's why we're here. A team set up to stop these battles between districts and to be able to bring these criminals to justice with the most solid case." Clark looked round the room. "Querl Dox, a.k.a Brainy, we need your brains and ability to profile to be able to tell us who we are dealing with."

"Garth Ranzz, a.k.a Lightning, your fast paced shooting and driving skills will be needed for this case, I don't need to tell any of you that this won't be pretty." All the men nodded gravely and watched as the next image came up. "Chuck Taine, a.k.a Bouncy, this is all over the districts and different departments we're going to need your ability to bounce from one to the other with no difficulty to really get all the evidence we need to put these guys away."

"Kell-El Kent, a.k.a Superman X, your leadership skills and detective skills will be needed for this and I see us needing more help from the Bureau of Strategic Deployment then I would like, I'm going to need you to keep our men order, this is going to step on a lot of toes."

"You're sure we're going to need them?" Kell asked, the next image answered his question for him, a slab of concrete that had taken some of the bullets that had been sprayed at the police was almost seeing through.

"Yeah I'm sure. Brin Londo, a.k.a Timber Wolf, this group seems almost impossible to find let alone put under surveillance, your tracking skills is going to make that possible."

"That's all we can do right now, unfortunately we still need all the case files with similar occurrences and some districts are still trying to get them for us. I suggest we all be here in the morning at exactly 9am." Querl or Brainy said.

"That it?" Clark asked

"Yeah that's it." Brainy said

"All right you heard him; I'll see you all tomorrow at 9am. I don't need to tell you guys how serious this is. We might be looking at political corruption." Clark said, "You can go now guys I've finished." They all stood up and one by one left the room.

"Great we have to be here at nine o'clock and my sister and her team mates are having their victory party right now. Yeah. I'm getting a lot of sleep tonight." Garth said

"Your sister's team won then? Congratulations." Brin said patting him on the back.

"My condolences for tonight." Kell said and the others laughed at his comment.

"Hey you guys a little worried about this case?" Chuck asked and they all fell silent. It seemed that last comment about there being come politician pulling strings had put them all on edge.

"This is why I hate politics." Brin said with a snarl, "Some high and mighty person using their power for themselves rather than doing their damn jobs."

* * *

The party was in full swing and anyone who was anyone was crammed in the apartment and large balcony that over looked the city. The music throbbed and thumped loudly and people had to raise their voices even louder to be heard over it and each other. Two women made their way through the crowd and headed towards a door near the back of the apartment. One woman was in her late fifties with her black hair graying considerably, the other was much younger, and her thick jet black hair was up in high ponytail. The older women stopped outside the door and knocked it.

The door opened to reveal an older woman, same age as the one who knocked on the door, with thick green hair. Her whole outfit was designed round the colour of emerald green, even her nails and lipstick. She smiled at the older woman with graying hair and ignored the younger one.

"Winema, how lovely that you could come." The green woman said, "I do hope you and your daughter are enjoying the party."

"Why of course Sarya. The party is absolutely wonderful. I just wanted to come thank the hostess personally." The women named Sarya stepped aside and gestured with her hand to come in.

"Come in Winema I have something of a business matter to discuss with you." At the sound of that Winema's daughter quickly turned away and left her mother to deal with the green hostess.

The girl searched the crowd until she spotted a figure moving through the crowd and headed down the fire escape. She followed quickly skillfully avoiding drunken men trying to pull her into their arms for some 'fun'. She let out a sigh of relief as she went out onto the balcony and get fresh air into her lungs; she looked at the view for a little bit then turned away and headed to the fire escape. She looked down to see the figure waving at her with a torch and she quickly followed down until she had caught up with the figure.

The figure turned out to be a girl the same age as her with thick and very long light brown hair that was pulled into a bun. Her blue and green eyes looked out on the city as they made their way down the fire escape to the little sports car that was waiting for them at the bottom. They both got in, the brunette at the wheel and the girl with the jet black hair let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that shits over." She glanced at her friend who seemed a little spaced. "What you bring in the end?"

"The usual." She got the car ready and turned to her friend, "Vodka, Jack Daniels, and Malibu."

"Good I can't wait to get out of this fucking slutty outfit. I swear my mother wants to whore me out."

"Sorry Tinya but that's what you get for your mother being a politician."

"Yeah and a corrupt one at that." Her friend laughed and started to maneuver out of the alleyway they were in.

"Yeah well you said it not me."

"Are you alright Prism?" Her friend stopped the car and turned to look at her. Tinya watched as her friend seemed to want to say something but didn't know how to put it.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain really I just feel like……"

"Like?"

"Like he's coming. Like he's finally caught up he's finally coming."

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know but I don't like this feeling."

Tinya watched her friend start the car and drive them out of the alleyway and out onto the busy main road. She had only seen her friend like this on one occasion and that was when he had spotted her. She trusted her friend's instincts and it was what had kept both of them alive since they met five years ago. Tinya looked back out and spotted the central police department building, she shivered slightly…a shiver of delight. Tinya also had a feeling that something was about to happen and that it was going to be big. She only hoped it was going to get her out from her current situation.

* * *

He stepped on the train and removed his sunglasses, despite it being very late in the day it was still bright and it hurt his eyes too much not to where sunglasses. He found his room for the next several days and collapsed on the bed. He picked the photo that was stuffed in his shirt pocket out and looked at it. Soon. Very soon he was finally going to get her.

* * *

_Well that's it for now...i WILL start chapter two but only when i can get the planning done...i still have now idea how long this thing is gunna be. It wont be like 35 chapters but its still gunna be more than 7...MEH!!_

_Anyway thanks again 1000GreenSun for letting me hav your plot._

_Review please. Oh and if your wondering about my Request series i am still doing it i'm just being lazy. soz!!_


	3. The Hunt Begins

_Ok here it is Chapter two i'll get Kell-El to do the discalimer today_

**Kell-El: What why me?**

_Becasue i already asked superman and i really wanted to include you. Your gruff tone will set the mood._

**Kell-El: FINE! Sarcasticyetsey does not own the show nor any of the characters or names used from Chicago and DC database. All of this has been researched in depth and she apologises is she has got anything wrong.**

_Story so far:_

_The legion have been called in and it looks bad. Never has Chicago seen such a violent act on the police in the publics eye. With it looking like their maybe some corruption helping the wanted criminals we are whisked away to the head of the corruption and her wayward daughter and friend. But who's the guy on the trian arriving? How deep is he in? Read and find out in Chapter two_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The hunt begins**

His eyes followed her movements as she donned the pantyhose. His eyes watched as she pulled one up her leg slowly and fastened it the clips, she did exactly the same with her other leg then she slowly pulled the short A skirt up and zipped it up at the back. His eyes followed the shape of her curved behind that the skirt showed off perfectly and he had to suppress a moan as she donned her very skimpy and very lacy bra which did nothing to hide her high and very perky full breasts. She pulled a silk whit shirt on and left it gaping open as she slid onto his lap.

"You know you're killing me right?" Chuck asked Luornu as she kissed him full on the lips.

"Uh huh." She giggled as his mouth attacked her left breast through her bra and she arched her back as his other went to her other breast.

"Chuck……come on I need to go soon." Chuck however ignored her and carried on with his attack, "It's not going to look good to my team if I arrive late and very, very breathless with bite marks on me." He sighed and pulled away and watched as she did her shirt up.

"I don't know how you've done it but you've made getting dressed extremely erotic." Chuck said standing up and picking her up. She let out a shriek as he carried her through the apartment and onto the sofa where two hot steaming mugs of coffee were waiting.

"What can I say? I'm brilliant." She giggled again as he attacked her neck.

"You sure you're going to be ok Luornu? I know how much you hate this guy." Chuck asked as she slid off his lap and picked her mug up. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I will. What about you? You're just going to be going through all those notes trying to find clues I know that's going to be hard on you." She took a swig of her coffee and leaned back slightly, "I know you want to be out trying to find those guys and all those files are going to kill you guys for not being in the action."

"Yeah I should be fine, thankfully most of it is on the computer now so we can just put it through a search file to see if anything really does come up. But we can't really do anything until all the evidence had been riffled through." He sighed and she gave him a sympathetic look knowing how hard it was to just sit and go through paper to find a lead.

Chuck watched his girlfriend as she placed her now finished mug on the table and stretched. Dear god that outfit should be banned it was doing a very bad number on his body and if she didn't stop moving he was going to need another shower, preferably a freezing cold one.

"What it would be wrong to spill some of my coffee on that shirt and get you to take it off?" Chuck asked and he watched the glint in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes it would be wrong Bouncy."

"Can I still do it though?" He watched as Luornu got off the couch and straddled him, she then started to kiss her way from his ear to his chin. He felt himself getting hard and closed his eyes as her mouth reached his. Only to her hear giggle and quickly get up off the couch and grab her bag.

"Sorry Bouncy but what was I going to leave for tonight? I'll see you later." She laughed as she walked out the apartment and Chuck let out a slow sigh. Yeah she was killing him. He got up and headed towards the shower.

* * *

The circus was quiet and many workers were still in bed sleeping their hangovers and worries off. The circus hadn't been making as much money as they were used to and considering how big Chicago was it was a worrying fought that such a famous city wasn't giving them the numbers they needed.

One of the doors to the trailers opened up and a young beautiful woman stepped out and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was fully dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt that revealed her moderate chest. She had pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. She scanned the area then closed the doors and locked her door before she quietly tip toed down the stairs and walked past the remaining trailers to the entrance way into the circus.

She was even quieter as she went past the last trailer and was just under the window when she heard voices and she stopped to listen at the mention of the politician that had come to see them yesterday.

"Validus have you made sure that that's where Winema's daughter is staying?" A woman's voice asked. She heard a grunt and ducked down and moved in closer to the window.

"He says he has Sarya. Why are watching the daughter she doesn't know anything?" The girl knew that voice as Mano and crouched down eve further so as to not be spotted.

"I'm not so sure of that anymore, she doesn't trust her mother and her little friend seems to know a lot more than either or them are letting on. However if you lot had done your jobs right in the first place then we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we?" The women named Sarya said.

"No I suppose not but how the fuck was I meant to kill her daughter if they were surrounded by police that time? If you fucking knew that they were going to be under the cops eyes then we could have done it five years ago." Mano started saying and the girl heard him stat to choke.

"Aww I'm sorry Mano I didn't quite catch that." Sarya said sweetly there was a huge thud and she could hear Mano gasping for breathe.

"Just remember that if that little slut goes to the police then we're screwed." Sarya said and she heard Validus let out a cry of pain.

"Why…..why would she do that to her own mother?" Mano said in between gasps of air.

"Because she fucking hates her mother and all her shitty ways that's why. She may be a spoiled brat but she actually has a conscience." The door opened and the girl ducked underneath the trailer.

"Now just remember, you can only strike after the scientist has been killed." Sarya said taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

"Yeah and when will that be?" Mano asked glancing round, the girl moved further back. "When she's received those jewels, which should be ohhhhhhhh…….in a couple of days. Just remember you have to kill her during the heist and not before or after did you get that?" Mano didn't reply and she stabbed him in the eye with her cigarette.

"I said did you hear that?"

"YES!! You fucking bitch I got that." Mano said through gritted teeth.

"Good see you later." Sarya walked away and the girl waited until she had definitely left before getting up slowly and walking out.

"Irma where the fuck do you think you're going?" Mano said grabbing her wrist and twisting it.

"Shopping." She said trying to pull her wrist from his grip however Mano twisted her arm round her back.

"How much did you fucking hear then?" Mano said in her ear and she shivered from disgust.

"Of what? Another girl turning you down?" Irma said and she felt Mano's fist connect with her check causing her to fall to the floor. Irma covered her cheek and felt blood come up in her mouth.

"Fucking slutty bitch you shut your fucking mouth." Mano went up to her and she flinched ready for another punch or kick when one of the doors opened up behind her.

"IRMA!!" She opened her eyes to see one of the acrobats stopping Mano from hitting her.

"Mano calm down Irma hasn't done anything wrong." He punched Mano in the face and he retaliated with several punched and a few kicks in the stomach. Soon other trailers opened up and Mano was forced to floor. While other rushed to the fallen acrobat's side.

"What the hell happened here?" Everyone turned to see the ring leader running towards them. He stopped when he saw the acrobat and Irma and then the pinned down Mano he let out a sigh.

"What happened Irma?"

"I was just leaving to go shopping when he grabbed my arm." Irma rubbed her cheek

"You fucking lying bitch you were spying on us." Mano screeched.

"All I heard was you screaming at her as I walked down." Irma lied and Mano had to be pushed down into the ground as he attempted to hit her again.

"You three take Mano to one of the empty cages and bound and gag him for a while. Irma take yourself and Tyroc to one of the girls' trailers and get patched up." The ring leader ordered.

Irma helped Tyroc up and as they headed with the girls to their trailer she turned to the ring leader.

"What about a hospital or the police we can't let this slide." Irma asked and the ring leader just gave her a cold and disapproving look.

"We can't trust them and it'll be bad publicity for us." Irma sighed and headed to the trailer. She needed to get out of this place. Desperately. However she thought back to what she had just heard and decided to save it for later.

Mano looked at Validus as he was dragged to the cage and Validus nodded. They couldn't trust that Irma hadn't heard anything that would be damaging to them or be able for the police to get involved. Irma was going to find her life cut short very soon.

* * *

The light cut across the room and directly onto the bed and on the face of the sleeping Tinya. She rolled over only to have the light go onto her eye and she opened them slowly only to have herself blinded by the light. She muttered something incoherent and got up slowly and rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Great I'm still single and I have a hangover." She glanced at the clock and moaned, "And late….I'm really late." She got up and kicked over an empty bottle of vodka she watched it roll and meet the other bottles that were just lying around, dumped on the floor. She knew she should be worried about how much she was drinking every night but she just didn't care anymore. She walked over to her bag that was draped across a chair by the door along with her clothes and picked her phone out of the front pocket. She went to her voice mail and listened to what it said.

"You have one new message received today at 8:30 am, "Tinya this is your mother I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to come to the charity function today. Isn't that great? I knew you didn't want to go. Be a good girl. Bye." Tinya lowered the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

She opened the door and that went into the sitting room and found her friend on the sofa watching the television. Prism looked up and gave her a small smile then went back to watching the news.

"Hey I take it from that look you Mother told you not to go." Prism said pausing the T.V.

"Yeah she did. Isn't that live?" Tinya asked referring to the news cast that Prism had paused.

"Yup thank god for Sky box huh? Though I recorded it by accident again." Prism said with a sheepish smile and she pressed play and watched the story. Tinya shook her head and sat down and watched it with her.

"This tragic event happened yesterday evening at 6:30 pm, while the police reported to it straight away it appeared the thieves were waiting for them and let loose three bombs that destroyed five police vehicles and killed twenty police officers. It has also been reported that the thieves then let loose a fury of bullets killing a further twenty officers. What makes it even worse is that the officers dead are from two separate districts who both responded to the call." Prism paused the T.V and looked at Tinya who just starred at the paused screen.

"Not again." Tinya said quietly, "Play it."

"Tinya in your state I don't…."

"PLAY IT!" Tinya shouted and Prism complied.

"Commander Kent is it true that you have been forced to call the Legion together to tackles this horrendous attack?" The reporter asked.

"Yes it's true however we have our best officers on this case and we are working closely with all districts that have been affected by this event." The Commander said. Prism couldn't help but think he looked somewhat familiar she was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly missed Tinya screaming at her to pause it. She did and looked at her friend who was staring at the box.

"Can you rewind it a bit?" Prism a little confused did so and almost dropped the remote when Tinya yelled stop. Prism looked at her friend and then looked at the screen, at first all she could see was the reporter, and the commander then she spotted the guys in the background. Both in plain clothing, while one was stood up the other was on the ground. Prism looked at her friend as she got up and walked to the screen. Prism zoomed in on the two and watched as her friend touched the one that was on the ground.

"Tinya? Earth to Tinya come in please."

"Who do you think he is?" Tinya asked and she turned to her friend, there was something in her eyes that Prism had never seen before.

"Probably a member of the Legion. Why?" Prism watched as Tinya started to cry. "Tinya? Tinya what's wrong?"

"Does that mean their going to finally stop her? Is all of this finally going to end?" Tinya started to laugh as her tears fell and Prism could only watch as her friend's kept in emotions allowed themselves to be freed.

* * *

The room was busy with phone calls and people scurrying around talking to each other. Thirty uniformed police officers all at desks, computers and on the phone were busy working trying to dig up as much information as they possibly could on the assignment. There was a stack of mugs near a coffee machine that currently had a sign that said out of order.

"Nice to see everyone working so hard." The whole room looked up to see Clark Kent enter the room and go to the small area where they held their meetings and had the evidence board. "What have we found so far then?" Brainy approached him with a huge folder.

"So far this is all the evidence collected from all ten scenes. Not a lot to really go on but we can determine that the suspects are a total of five. Four men and one woman." Brainy placed the folder down on the table near the evidence board and pulled out the nessecary pieces of paper and pinned them to the board.

"That's pretty good but how did we get to that conclusion?" Clark asked

"All the C.S.I teams managed to collect hair, skin and other DNA samples, when we crossed them with the DNA taken from all the victims and survivors we managed to come up with five unknowns. We'll put them through the database when the labs come back with their definite DNA markers."

"Well at least we know how many we're dealing with. What about the buildings they targeted what have we got on them?" Clark asked. That was when Timber Wolf stepped up with his file and he pinned each background sheet on the board.

"From what we have managed to find out all ten buildings were set up as Jewellery stores thirteen years ago, they also house several businesses that in someway deal with guns or the manufacture of them. We also learnt that all these buildings were set up from connections from three different politicians the one that cropped up the most was……" Timber Wolf picked the sheet up and pinned it for all to see, there was a collective gasp.

"You're telling me that Winema Wazzo might have something to do with this?" Clark said.

"It's looking that way. All ten businesses have connections with her and many on the gun businesses have her support." Clark sighed and watched as Timber Wolf pinned the other two sheets on the board.

"We also have Lalo Muldron and Sussa Paka. Both known for working closely with Winema and Lalo is famous for his interest in Jewellery and has helped all ten jewellery shops collect in a new collection." Timber Wolf walked away from the board and Chuck came up.

"We finally found out what was taken from the jewellery stores. Sulphur crystals." Chuck said

"Wait a minute. Sulphur as jewellery?" Garth said raising an eyebrow. "Sure why not."

"I know as wacky at it sounds there's a jeweler by the name of Crystal Frost who had designed a collection based around sulphur." Chuck said pinning the sheet up, "Lalo managed to get her collections shown these past three months in all the stores that have been robbed. Coincidence? I think not."

"Now onto what was robbed from the companies above the stores." Garth said

"Please tell me that the thieves haven't attacked the gun company's eswell." Clark said

"It seems that way but it's not companies it's company." Garth pinned three sheets up, "All ten buildings are owned by a Philip Graves and guess who his friends with." Garth said.

"Let me guess Winema Wazzo?" Clark asked.

"Got it in one. Apparently his team was trying to come up with a new way of producing a light weight but cheaper metal for machine guns such as L86 LSW or the Heckler & Koch MG36. However it was pegged as too dangerous and all ten buildings housed all the research, all the information is gone. Their not sure if it was our gang but we can't be too careful." Garth said.

"Great. Just great." Clark rubbed his temples and watched as Kell appeared with another sheet of paper.

"Turns out that Frost's jewellery was being researched as jewelers were not sure if it was safe or not for people to actually wear. The investigation is currently being held by the College of Science and Letters in the Illinois Institute of Technology. A professor Salu Digby is head of the investigation." Kell pinned it up the professor's picture. There was a collective whistle of appreciation at her looks.

"She might be able to give us some information on the jewellery stolen." Kell El said.

"How are you sure she knows anything?" Brainy asked, everyone seemed a little surprised at him questioning the need to ask a scientist.

"Well she is the head of the investigation plus I phoned her just now and she said she'd be glad to help out in anyway possible." Kell El said

"Wait a minute you already phoned her?" Brainy seemed appalled at this.

"Well yeah. Anyway she said to give you her love." Kell El said and a collective snicker went round at Brainy's embarrassed face.

"Is that all we have so far?" Clark asked trying to hide his smile at Brainy's embarrassed face.

"So far it is. We need to do more research before we can go ask any of the politicians." Brainy said

"Good point, especially if it's Winema Wazzo we're talking about." Clark said.

"Doesn't she have a daughter?" Timber Wolf asked, the whole room looked at him in surprise. "What? It's not that hard to hear about an alcoholic, hustling spoilt princess when you go round the seediest bars and criminal hangouts."

"Ok. If you're offering to talk to her then go and do it." Clark said

"Wait a minute I didn't say I do that." Timber Wolf said.

"Really it sounded like you did." Garth said and he just smirked at the glare Timber Wolf gave him.

"Is there a problem Timber Wolf?" Clark asked, though he already knew it, Timber Wolf hated dealing with politicians' children.

"Yeah she's not exactly my expertise when dealing with people."

"You met her before then?" Garth asked.

"Once and only briefly. Seriously guys I am not the man for that job." Timber Wolf said.

"Well we'll keep her in mind but first let's get more research on our guys first so we can actually get some questions for out suspects." Clark said.

"Oh and Brainy seeing as you know Miss Digby so well you and Chuck can go and talk to her at the appointed time. Ask Kell to give you the details." The room had a good laugh at Brainy's expense and went straight back to work.

Clark looked at all the information they had so far. His gaze became fixed on Winema Wazzo and he sighed. This was not looking good. If they didn't get something really concrete soon the next time the gang struck more people would be killed. If she really was involved then the whole entire Police force was in trouble.

* * *

_Well that's it. Just to warn you it looks like it's going to be 15+ chapters. I'm really sorry if i don;t respond to the request series fast enough, I'm knee deep into getting this done and geting all the appropriate research into making this plot actually work. I'll try my best but i'm not making any promises. Just bear with me._

_Hope you all enjoyed it and review please...especially if your from chicago i have no idea if any of this is correct and suggestions or just coemments about how its all wrong and this is what it should be will be most appreciated!!_


	4. We know who we're dealing with

_I will warn you all it is long...as in on word it's 11 pages long!!_

_It's here finally it's here. Anyway here it is Chapter three and today I pick…………………BOUNCY!!_

**Bouncy: Sarccy does not own any of the characters from Legion of Superheroes or The character Louise Laine. Prism is hers so if you want to use must ask first!!**

_The team have discovered that Winema Wazzo, Tinya's mother is involved and it seems that she believe the noose is starting to come in and tighten. Is she right? Or will the Legion struggle to find the evidence they need to tie her to it all? And will the Legion actually work out who it is their up against before Tinya is killed? And what about the Circus Troupe? How do they tie in? Read and find out in Chapter three!!_

* * *

**Chapter Three- We know who we're dealing with**

It was late in Chicago that night but the room where the Legion were currently doing there research in was still alive with activity while the rest of the city was quiet and running slowly. Many officers in the room were going over the detailed information that had been discussed and pinned up earlier, some shaking their heads as they crossed referenced their noted others sighing with frustration as they drew another blank. It was clear everyone was tired but no one said anything as they did their jobs.

Timber Wolf sighed and leaned back in his chair and tried to ease the kink out of his neck. He had come up with another blank and he was getting tired of all the research into the politicians, he may have been good at his job but he hated the subject he was on. He got up and went to the coffee machine only to find that yet again it was out of order. He snarled and walked back to his desk only to just stand there and lean against it trying to keep his heavy eyelids stay open. He glanced around to see Garth had already gone, Kell-El sighing in frustration and Chuck on the phone to fellow officer and long standing girlfriend Luornu. Lucky bastard Timber Wolf thought. Timber Wolf sat back down and tried once again to find out who Winema was supporting. By the looks of it he was going to have to contact her daughter. Something he did not want to do.

Tinya Wazzo was the wild child. She hustled, hung out with criminals, and did whatever the hell she liked. He was impressed that she didn't do drugs and he remembered one time when one of the officers had interviewed one of her old associates he had replied with "What Tinya on drugs? Doesn't touch the fuckers. Her words not mine." He remembered when he had met her. It was just a routine bust on an old and repeating offender and he had spotted her in a drinking game. She had won and then the guy she had beaten had decided to cause trouble. Just before he had to intervene she gave the guy one hell of a punch. Timber Wolf just stood there and stared, she obviously had felt him stare as she turned and their eyes had met.

An electric shock was the best way he could describe what he felt when their eyes had met. To this day he still couldn't describe clearly what he had felt when she had looked at him, all he knew was that it was a troubling feeling that should be left alone and he pulled his gaze away from hers and grabbed his guy. He wondered what would have happened if he had just stood there and had kept staring at her, would she have pulled away or would she have deliberately walked up to him with that hungry look in her eyes. He shook his head and glanced down at the stack of files on his desk. Stop thinking about the past and get on with your work.

He grabbed the first file and noted that it was dated fourteen years ago. He opened it up and began to read it hoping for something. Anything that could tell them who their guys were and give them concrete evidence to put them and Winema away. After and hour he had reached the end and would have closed the file if he hadn't spotted the scribble on the inside of the folder. He noted that it was a reference to another file. He checked his pile, it wasn't there, and he turned to his computer and into the database of all their files. It hadn't been checked out but it was in one of the older, and dustier, rooms. Great. Sighing he went to the room and began rifling through all the files until he found the right one.

The file was a cold case, and had been marked as untouchable eswell. He ripped the tape that closed it off and began to skim read the file. What he read made his eyes go large and he smiled. They had just found their first real clue as to who they were dealing with and the first real impact of evidence that would implicate Winema in the case. He closed the file and went to see his commander. He needed to see this.

* * *

An hour later after Clark had received the file he put it down and stared at it. He glanced up at Timber Wolf who raised an eyebrow at his boss's expression. Clark knew he was acting strange but he knew now who they were dealing with and it wasn't something that was easy to bring up.

"Well can we use it?" Timber Wolf asked. Ah yes they can but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that the people they were dealing with were going to be almost impossible to take down without any more casualties.

"Yeah." Clark sighed, "Yeah we can it's just….."

"Just what?"

"The people we're dealing with their…..organised to a fault." Clark said and he knew he was being vague but he didn't know how much he could say without going into further detail.

"Haven't we seen this before though?"

"Not in the way they are. Listen these guys…..they were a legend, a bad and bloody legend in Chicago. Their leader at the time was killed and we had hoped that they had died or at least disbanded." Clark ran a hand through his hair. Oh god this is bad.

"But it appears you were wrong." Timber Wolf knew that there was more than what Clark was telling him, "Look is there something that you should be telling me?"

"A lot but I don't know where to begin. Listen I don't know all the details about these guys. Get Brainy and his team to dig up all they can. I'll give you reference numbers."

Clark got up and walked to his metal file cabinet and used his key to unlock it and open the very bottom one. He pulled out a small book and walked back and gave it to Timber Wolf, Timber Wolf flicked through it and Clark watched as his eyes bulged at the detail and amount that was in the book.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah I know. When I saw this I was shocked, and I knew the guy who did it." Clark said. Timber Wolf looked up surprised at that comment.

"You knew the guy? Why'd he give it to you?"

"He knew what he was up against and I couldn't be traced to him so he gave it to me before anything happened."

"Happened as in?

"As in he was murdered in a horrifying and torturous way." Clark said and Timber Wolf seemed a bit taken back at the coldness in his Commander's usually warm and friendly eyes. What ever he had found it was a lot bigger than they had all originally thought.

"Right I'll get this to the others. Anything else I should tell them?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Yeah." Clark said, "I want us to work with at least one person from the media, preferably from the newspapers as they should have articles on all the files we need."

"Why do I get the feeling Kell-El is going to be pissed at you?" Clark didn't need him to clarify; they both knew he was thinking of contacting Louise.

"She's worked with us before and is a real help. She's got information that none of us could ever manage." Clark said.

"Hey you don't need to explain your decision to me." Timber Wolf turned round and left the room but not before turning back and saying to him, "Good luck telling him."

Clark sat back down in his chair in a heap and he looked at the photo of him and Kell when they were kids. He picked the photo up and undid the back and pulled the photo out to reveal that it had been bent back. He put the photo on the table and flattened it out and looked at its original image. He, his brother, and two girls were in the photo smiling cheekily. He looked at the two girls and their identical appearance however one had a scar on her forehead that could easily be seen through her mousy brown hair. He smiled sadly at it and leaned back in his chair. Why now? Why did they have to come back now and for what purpose? He looked back at the girl with the scar and sighed, he needed Louise for this.

* * *

Louise was currently cursing her editor as she walked down the red light district with several of the prostitutes that had agreed to help her for her story. When her editor wanted an in depth story into the girls that were being cast as stains across society in Chicago he meant a real in depth story. And that was why she was currently walking with five girls looking and feeling like a whore. She was just glad Kell-El was not here. She wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise.

"Well sunshine this is your last night with us. It's a shame eswell you really brought us a lot more costumers then we usually do." The leader said. She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult but from what she had learnt from them she decided to go with the first one.

"Thanks Starshine. By the way you never did tell me the origin of your name." All the girls laughed and they stopped at the corner that Louise would take to get home.

"Yeah like she's ever going to tell ya."

"I might…..but only if you set me up with that hot guy you keep rambling on about." Starshine grinned and all the girls let out a shriek of laughter at that comment. Starshine actually had the balls to look hurt before she herself cracked up with laughter. They stood there at the corner and laughed for ten minutes before they all eventually calmed down.

"Well I have to say girls it's been a riot but I gotta go and get your story told." Louise said, "But I will miss our fun nights together and if your ever in trouble come find me." Louise had meant what she had said; these girls despite their career choice were great girls.

"We'll miss you to hun and if you ever need a career change you know where you can find us." They all laughed again and Louise waved goodbye as she walked back into the 'nice' part of Chicago. Now that she knew what it was like for them it was hard to see many of the 'high-end' know it alls points of view, especially when they themselves came down to visit the girls and guys who worked the streets. She had to say she felt sorry for the cops when they tried to book a politician or someone who was high up and with power and they kept promising to fire them. Urgh people and power always brought corruption.

She got to the end of her street and then noted that all the street lights had gone out on her side. Oh just bloody peachy here she was wearing something that just screamed attacked me, just outside where she lived in the middle of the night. Oh yeah really just bloody fucking peachy. She took a deep breath and started to walk to her apartment building with quick paces, well as quick as she could muster in these heels. She had just reached the start of her building and letting out a sigh of relief that nothing bad had happened when she was grabbed and pulled in to the alleyway that was beside her building.

She felt herself get thrown against the wall and then a hard punch in the face and in the stomach that winded her. A clumsy handling on her clothes told her that she was going to get raped; it seemed all very surreal until she heard a zip noise and that was when her mind screamed. OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO GET RAPED. Louise opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could and tried to make a dash for it, however the punches and the being thrown up against the wall had made her ability to run almost impossible with the shoes she was wearing. She kept screaming as he pinned her to the floor.

"Please don't. Please don't." Louise said starting to beg she received another punch in the face and waited for him to enter when she felt his body weight get thrown off her. She looked up to another woman giving the guy a hard kick in the stomach, the guy toppled to the floor and then received a punch in the face that knocked him out. The girl grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out into the empty street. Louise just sat on the floor and watched as the girl handcuffed the guy to a lamppost and pulled a phone out. The girl looked back to her and sighed. She walked back to Louise and knelt down.

"You ok?"

"Uh……yeah…….thanks." Louise didn't know what to say.

"Hmmm…..you seem to be in shock come on gimme your hand and I'll help you up." The girl helped Louise up and she winced as she put weight on her left foot. The girl saw the wince.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. just twisted my leg when that guy pulled me down." Louise winced again and had to lean more of her weight into the girl. "Bloody fucker."

The girl just laughed at that and helped the hobbling Louise to the steps of her apartment block. She looked at her ankle and raised an eyebrow when she saw the outfit she had on.

"I'm a reporter." Louise said and the girl just shook her head.

"Well that explains it, you must be Louise Laine I read your article on the girls working the red light district your good."

"Thanks glad to know I'm…..I'm……" Louise couldn't say anymore as she suddenly burst into tears as the shock went off and she was left to deal with what had just transpired.

The girl just sat with her and let her sob her heart out; she spotted a car pull up and watched as a tall, broad shouldered muscular guy stepped out. Louise looked up at the sound of the door car slamming and she spotted the man that had arrived.

"Kell-El?" She squeaked out and immediately tried to run up her apartment steps only to stagger backwards as her left ankle went under the pressure and having to stay upright on the heels she was wearing. Kell rushed over and caught her smoothly and picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing here?" She asked attempting to scramble out of his arms; he however just pulled her in closer and sat down with her still in his arms. His eyes traveled down the outfit she was wearing and she felt like crying again.

"I got a call saying that you had almost been raped, I knew you wouldn't want the police here so I thought I would come and get your statement. By the way you are still doing that story on the prostitutes?" Kell-El gave her outfit another sweep with his eyes and she attempted to throw a punch only to wobble and almost fall on the floor if he hadn't stopped her.

"Shut up and yes." Louise noticed the girl who had saved her watching the display with some amusement.

"Thank you again for saving me….sorry I didn't catch your name." Louise said and she smiled at her saviour.

"Prism." She held at a hand and Louise took it. Both girls grinned at each other.

"Yes well that's rally nice but I need to take you two down to the station and report this." Kell said glancing at the lamppost's draped decoration. "And to take that guy down and get him booked. He's not dead right?" The guy let out a low moan and that answered Kell's question.

"Never mind." He got up and Louise shrieked at him to let her go, however Kell just ignored her and carried her to the car and put her in the seat. "Stay there!!" Kell ordered Louise and surprisingly she complied but not without making a face and turning away from him.

Kell went back to the guy currently becoming the street's first Christmas decoration of the year and after a glance at the handcuffs which Prism detached from the guy; he promptly got his own out, cuffed him then dragged the offender back to the car. Via his hair. The bloke screamed out in pain and all sorts of profanity before Kell turned round and raised an eyebrow. The guy didn't get the picture and Kell sighed.

"Listen mate we can do this two ways. You can be quiet while I hurt you a little and take you to the police station or. And believe me mate I prefer the 'or'. Or I can take you back to the alleyway where you tried to hurt her and make sure you never even think of touching another woman again without remembering the amount of pain I would really like to put you in." Kell gave him a very frightening look which made the guy squeak in fear, "Now which is to be?"

The guy rather sensibly shut up and went in the car with no fuss what so ever, Prism joined him the back seat grinning at him which he looked away from remembering that she was the girl who had left him in a lot of pain. Kell raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and headed to the station where the Legion was.

During the quiet car ride Kell kept glancing at the very quiet Louise and noticed how she was turned from him. He didn't like what had happened to her. In fact he detested that that guy would have even thought to have out his filthy hands on his Louise. Ok wait a minute his Louise? Where the hell had that thought come from? He shook his head and pulled up at the station. Two uniformed officers ran down and Kell opened the doors up and forced the guy out and into their arms. They gave him a once over and noticed that he had been beaten up, when the officers looked at Kell he pointed at the smiling Prism who gave a little wave to the awestruck officers. Prism followed the officers and blew Louise a kiss before bouncing up the steps and entering the station. Kell went back to the car and closed the driver's door behind him and turned to Louise.

"What?" Louise said after a while of being looked at. "What the fuck do you want Kell?"

"I want to know if you're alright."

"Of course I'm alright."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Louise turned to look at Kell but didn't look at him straight in the eyes, Kell sighed and grabbed her chin and forced her head up so she could look him in the eyes. "Louise you did nothing wrong." Kell said softly.

"I know that." Louise suddenly started to cry, "I know that yet I couldn't fight back. I had so many chances yet I just couldn't fight back." She threw herself into Kell's arms and Kell held her while she cried.

"It's ok you can't know how you'll react in that kind of situation. It's alright you're safe now." And she cried even harder into his chest while he stroked her hair and said sweet nothings to her under the street lights of the police station.

* * *

"I'm glad you were willing to talk to us in light of what has happened to you Louise." Clark said to the puff eyed Louise in his office. Louise had finally managed to detach herself from Kell's chest only to refuse to go into the station dressed as a hooker. Kell had just pulled her out and took her in while she had cried out in protest. Much to the amusement of others in the station.

What had made it worse was Starshine who had apparently come in as some of the girls had been attacked, who upon spotting the scene and noticed the way Louise had bruises and marks on her, cooed and clucked her while flirting with an embarrassed Kell. Prism had appeared and Starshine upon finding out what she had done had latched onto the surprised girl and immediately began chatting to her. Kell had seen this as an opportunity to escape and tell Clark Louise was in the station while also finding Louise some clothes she could wear instead of the outfit she was attacked in. They needed it for evidence anyway.

"Don't mention it Clark I more than happy to help out. Considering what's happened I wish I could have given you more." She moved her head in direction to the USB stick Clark held in his hand, "I'm afraid that was all I could get on Winema Wazzo and her old acquaintances."

"No this should be enough. The sixty documents on here should be enough to give everyone a good enough start to finding suspects." Clark tightened his grip on the stick, "Is there anything else you'd like to say before I allow you to go and identify your attacker?"

Louise winced at the question and sipped some coffee that Kell had pushed into her hands. It was Starbucks with caramel added. Her favourite flavour. When she had asked why he had gone to Starbucks he had merely said that their coffee machine was out, Louise knew he was lying as no one else had anything from Starbucks but she let him off. She looked down at the shirt and jeans she was wearing, they smelled strongly of Kell, and she felt herself get warm at the memory of him taking his shirt off and handing it to her when he had dragged her into the locker room. She was immensely disappointed that Kell hadn't stayed to watch her take her own clothing (if you could call it that) off and she was even more disappointed that Kell hadn't removed the jeans he had been wearing and given them to her. No he had had a spare pair in his locker and he had handed her those. She really was disappointed that she hadn't got to see his nice long, lean, and very muscular legs eswell as his extremely toned arse out of clothing. Oh dear it was bit warm in Clark's office.

"Are you sure ok?" Clark asked the very flustered Louise.

"Hmmm? Oh. Yes. Sorry just a bit warm." Louise fanned her face to put the point across.

"If you want I can get you something colder to drink and maybe get one of the girls to lend you something."

"NO!" Louise shrieked out, Clark just stared at her and she gave him a sheepish smile. "I think I need to feel warm now, you know considering."

"Oh of course." Louise missed Clark's knowing smile. "Anyway as I said asked previously is there anything else you could think to add to your research that could help us in our investigation?" Clark asked.

"There is one thing." Louise picked her bag up and pulled out five sheets of folded up paper. "When I was searching on Winema and her old contacts I found something interesting. A little circus group called Circus of the Universe, apparently two known criminals from you criminal gang originally came from there. I did some digging and found that their back with the group which arrived in Chicago just before the heists started. It might be nothing but it's worth checking it out. Those two are hated within the circus group so you might get someone to talk." Clark knew as well as Louise that Circus folk were the hardest to persuade to talk to the police. They were extremely loyal to each other and did not trust any sort of authority what so ever. Clark accepted the sheets anyway.

"Thanks Louise." There was a knock at the door and Clark told them to enter.

"Hey." It was Kell as he entered and leaned against the doorframe. Louise could only stare at how the shirt, which was a little too small for him, stretched and showed his entire muscled chest. OOOOO baby.

"Their waiting for you to I.D. the perp. That girl had already done it so it's just up to you then we can book this guy." Kell said. Louise got up and said goodbye to Clark only to have her legs go out from under her. Kell caught her before she hit the floor.

"Maybe we should save this for tomorrow. You're clearly not up for it yet." Clark said coming round the desk and helping Kell pick her up.

"NO. I have to do this. I am not letting that asshole do this to me. Or anyone else for that matter. I know what I was wearing doesn't exactly make me a saint but that isn't an excuse for him to attack me. It's like saying I have to stop looking attractive just in case a guy attacks me." Louise said wobbling on her legs.

Clark and Kell shared a look but Louise spotted it and whacked both round the head.

"I'm not feeble alright? Kell stop looking at me like I'm going to break. And you…." She jabbed Clark with her finger, "You should know better then anyone else not underestimate the power of a woman."

"What did you put in her coffee?" Clark asked shaking his head as Kell helped the wobbling Louise out the door.

"Absolutely nothing, I learnt from last time that I should never mess with her coffee." Kell said suddenly sweeping up Louise who gave a loud yelp.

"I can walk!" She said.

"Yes one wobbly step at a time, it'll be morning by the time we get there if we go at your pace." Kell said smirking at the flustered Louise, "I'll see you in grand central for the brief of what we're up against after I've done this." Kell said to an amused Clark.

"What am I a sack of potatoes" Was the last thing Clark heard Louise say as he closed his door.

* * *

Grand Central was the code word for the main room where the Legion was set up; this was where each officer and detective had a desk and was where they had all done their research and where the evidence board was. The room was currently silent as they watched Clark pin five photos up along with fact file sheets. Clark pulled away and surveyed the room. He wasn't surprised that no one recognized the people that were up, seeing as the photos were fourteen years old.

"Right now that everyone is here I'm going to make a start on what we know so far." Clark moved out of the way and someone dipped the lights and a projector came on.

"This is a criminal gang that was active thirteen years ago. They were called the Fatal Five." Clark clicked the remote an all five photos came up.

"Each one was known for their abilities and their cruelness, not one of these criminals ever left any survivors alive." Another click and a slide of a crime scene from fourteen years ago came up. Someone shouted out "Christ," there before them was a bloody scene similar to the one that had transpired forty eight hours ago.

"Yes now you know why the Media dubbed them the Fatal Five." Clark said, another click and two members from the group came up.

"This is Mano and Validus. Mano was famous for his ability to get into anywhere be it via lock picking or using explosives. He's also famous for killing people with sulphuric acid." Click and a crime scene where someone had the poison shoved down their face was shown.

"Validus was their strong man. And I mean strong this guy was so pumped up on steroids and pure strength that it usually took a whole district just to bring the guy in." Another click and many officers had to look away from the scene before them, "Yes this is what their strong man was capable of." Another click and a photo of Circus of the universe came up.

"This is currently where these two are. Lightning I want you to go the circus tomorrow and see what you can find out. I know it's your day off but we could use you. Besides don't you have to make it up to your sister and her baseball team?" There were a few sniggers at this and Garth sighed.

"Does anyone care to make a donation? My sister's team did win after all."

"You wish Ranzz!" The whole room laughed and a hat was passed round with them filling it with money.

"Anyway the next guy is Tharok." Click and his picture was up and gasp went round the room at the sight of the guy. "Yup that is metal, this guy got his while left side rebuilt. This guy was their weapon expert; he knew anything and everything it came to guns or any other type of weapon." Click, "He was also known for abducting, raping, and torturing women who worked in Science. Like I said their name wasn't just a cute gimmick that the Media gave them."

"Next guy is Persuader. His real name is Nyeun Chun Ti." Click and a photo of persuader chopping a guy in half came on. "Another strong guy but he also was the recruiter for them, he also was one of the people that tortured any victim they kidnapped for information. Let's just say they always got their information. The guy who took this photo is alive but lost his legs." The room was quiet and Clark could sense the doom that was hanging in the air. The last click.

"This is Sarya or Emerald Empress as she was nicknamed. She was their intelligence and their leader. But don't let her appearance fool you she's the toughest and the most viscous out of all of them." Clark turned round to the back, "Ok that's it guys you can switch the projector off and turn the lights back on." Clark walked back to the evidence board and scanned the room. His men were worried he could tell.

"Bouncy and Brainy when are you going to see Professor Digby?" Clark asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Brainy said, "It was the only time she could fit us in apparently."

"Yeah and that was with Brainy having connections with her." Bouncy said and Brainy threw him a glare, "What? It's true." Bouncy said innocently before he cracked up with other officers in the room.

"Timber Wolf and Superman X, I want you guys to go and interview all the politicians tomorrow." Both men looked at him in shock.

"Please tell me you're joking." Timber Wolf asked.

"No I'm not." Clark said sternly, "You two are the best when it comes to getting information so I'm relying on both of you to talk to them."

"Yes sir." Both men said

"Oh and Timber Wolf don't forget to find Tinya Wazzo tomorrow eswell. Something tells me we're going to need her help."

"Yes sir." Timber Wolf said and he left when Clark disbanding them. He really was not going to enjoy tomorrow.

* * *

_AND FINALLY!! OH DEAR GOD I WAS SOOOOOOOOOO STUCK ON THIS RUDDY THING SINCE FRIDAY.!! But it's done. Chapter four next and this is where we get to see Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl together! YIPEE!!_

_Lets just hope I don't get stuck on that one._

_Review Please!!_


	5. The Game is On

Chapter Four-

_After ONE WHOLE WEEK I'm finally done and I'VE FINISHED PLANNING THIS THING ESWELL._

_I can tell you that there will be 20 chapters……use that's right I have sixteen more to go…………..bummer better get on with it. Today Luornu or Triplicate Girl as she's known as is doing the disclaimer._

**Triplicate Girl: Unfortunately Sarccy does not own any of the DC characters used in this chapter. She does own Prism but you must ask before you can use her. Enjoy**

_Story so far: The legion now know who their dealing with but can they gain the information they need to put those responsible away? How will Garth deal with the circus and will he be able to prevent Irma from getting hurt? With Chuck and Brainy get the help they need from Professor Violet Digby and just how well does Brainy know her? And how will Timber Wolf face when he finally meets the politician's daughter Tinya? Will she be good or will sparks fly? Read on to find out. _

* * *

**Chapter Four- The Game is on**

Timber Wolf and Kell flashed their badges at the security guard who sat back down and watched them as they went through the metal detector without their weapons. They waited for the guns to come out of the machine then re loaded and checked that they hadn't been messed with before carrying on. A young with long black put up in an elaborate twist rushed over to them and pinned them with a badge that would let them all security. She then decided to show them to their first politician.

They were lead down the main corridor to the elevator and she pushed the button for the third floor. Along the way she kept glancing at both men then quickly looked away from them. By the time they got to Sussa Paka's office Kell was annoyed at the girl's attitude, when she came out to tell them that Miss Paka would see them Kell rather rudely asked her what she wanted from them.

"Um….if it's not too much trouble would you please give this back to Rokk Krinn please?" She handed them a phone and Timber Wolf had to suppress a laugh, it was their Chief's cell phone.

"Let me guess you must be Lydda Jath." Timber Wolf said stuffing the phone in his pocket, Kell had just refused to take it. The girl nodded and allowed them to go in.

"Ah gentlemen hi nice to see you." Sussa Paka stood up and shook both their hands. She flipped her long orange hair back off her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at both of them. Both men grimaced at her obvious flirting techniques; this was going to be a long day.

"It's nice that you could fit us in to your busy schedule. This won't take long just a few questions." Kell said

"Of course I'll do anything, and I mean anything, to help our Police department out." Another batter of eyelashes, "Though you did forget to mention what it is exactly you were questioning me about." Both Kell and Timber Wolf exchanged glances at each other at her word 'questioning', now where had she gotten that idea from?

"As you are aware we have had a string of burglaries involving buildings that are outside police district lines. It's looking like this is an inside job and seeing as all staff in the jewellery shops were killed we were wondering in anyone who was working along side you a few years ago when the offices and shops were established that would have prior knowledge of the buildings' layouts?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Why would you gentlemen seem to think that I would know any of that silly little stuff?" Sussa asked sweetly. Timber Wolf as trying his best not to throw up at her 'I'm so innocent act'.

"We have reason to believe that you were one of the people that helped not only the store owners but also the business up above it to gain the floors they wanted preciously fourteen years ago." Kell said.

"Hmmmm……..oh…oh yes now I remember. I'm afraid that was so long ago and I was only very young to really recall that." She giggled at her own little joke and both Kell and Timber Wolf exchanged looks.

"Do you think you'll be able to help us then?" Timber Wolf asked.

"No I'm afraid not, I don't know what exactly goes on in that building anymore. I haven't for a very long time." Sussa Paka said. Timber Wolf instantly knew she was lying he gave Kell a signal and they changed tactics.

"I'm afraid Miss Paka…." Kell began but she interrupted him.

"Oh please call me Sussa." She fluttered her eyelashes and Timber Wolf really did feel like throwing up then.

"I'm afraid Sussa." Kell said a face as he said her name, "That you will have to come with us to the station if you do not co-operate with us fully."

"Oh and why is that?" She asked her sweet smile had gone and in its place was a very forced smile.

"We already know that you still take an active role in each of these buildings and their listed tenants. We would like you to come to the station so we can give you a full interview on your involvement with the theft ring and we will also gain a warrant if need be to search your office and you home to gain the information we know you have on the workers and their transactions." Kell explained.

"That is if you don't co-operate with us fully….Miss Paka." Timber Wolf added ignoring her earlier comment on saying her first name.

They both watched as Sussa Paka's smile left her face and she stood up and banged both hands on the table.

"Get out." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Kell asked, "Miss Paka are you alright?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed and they both stared at her calmly as she took deep breathes.

"I'm sorry gentlemen didn't you hear me? I said GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She said picking up a stapler off the table and chucking at both of them; they just moved their heads as it went sailing past their ears.

"Miss Paka please don't do this otherwise you will be arrested for attempted assault on an officer." Kell said calmly and they watched her as she opened a draw and pulled out a gun.

"Oh so you want attempted assault do you? Well here's attempted assault for you." She raised the gun and fired two shots. Both Kell and Timber Wolf avoided it and charged at her. Knocking her to the floor and pinning her in place Kell brought out handcuffs and handcuffed her arms. The pulled her up and she screeched her hatred at them before they forced her out of the door. To see a startled Lydda Jath and some police officers waiting outside the door guns at the ready.

"It's alright Detective Timber Wolf and Superman X." Timber Wolf said as they held their badges out. The cops lowered their guns and were startled to have the women thrown at them.

"Take her to where the Legion is currently set up." Kell said

"What about you two?" One of the officers asked.

"We still need to talk to someone." Kell said as he guided the frightened Lydaa Jath back towards the elevator.

"Um Mr Muldron right?" She asked quietly and they nodded, they watched the Miss Sussa Paka get dragged towards the elevators and the last thing they saw was her swearing at the bewildered passersby as the two police officers started to take her away.

Their collision with Lalo Muldron was quite literally a collision. One minute Lydaa was opening the door to the guy's office, the next she was knocked to the floor by a panicky Lalo Muldron who let out a girly shriek when he saw both Kell and Timber Wolf attempted to go back the way he came but Kell suddenly slammed the door closed and leant against it.

Timber Wolf helped Lydaa up and then spotted a briefcase that had been thrown to the floor when Muldron had collided with Lydda.

"Going somewhere Mr Muldron?" Kell asked the now whimpering man.

"N….N….No….o…..of…..c….c….course not." He stammered out, "What would make you think that gentlemen?" The man had begun shaking at Kell and Timber Wolf's stares.

"Hmmmm here we are going to meet you and you suddenly decide to run out of here while carrying a briefcase. I do believe he was trying to get away before we came here don't you agree Kell?" Timber Wolf said and he eyed Lydda picking the case up.

"Ummm excuse me I wanted to give this to the cops as I found it on the floor after someone bumped into me, please return it to them once you've checked inside to see who it is." Lydda said handed out the briefcase.

"Why thank you miss, we'll do just that at the station." Kell said, "Are you coming Mr Muldron? Because we can always arrest you for tampering with evidence and interfering with a police investigation." Mr Muldron paled at that and shook his head.

"No…….no……I'll come down to the police station with you…..quietly." He said in a near whisper and Kell grabbed the guy by the arm and started to guide him down to the elevator.

"Can you go on and interview Miss Wazzo Timber Wolf?" Kell said as he guided the very wimpy man to the elevator doors.

"Yeah I will. I'll see you back at the station."

Kell waved him off and Timber Wolf watched in envy as Kell went into the elevator and back towards the station. Timber Wolf really didn't like politics, and he really, really didn't want to deal with this particular one. He glanced at the Lydda who seemed to be waiting for his decision.

"Come on lets get this over with." Timber Wolf said and Lydaa immediately sprang into action and directed him to the second elevator and pressed the second highest floor on the control panel. Oh yeah Timber Wolf really hated politics, more preciously politicians and he just knew that this one was going to be a real challenge.

* * *

Garth spotted the turning for the circus and signaled to the car behind him, as he pulled in he noticed that the circus was up and about with activity, considering that they were doing a show tomorrow it was understandable. He pulled up into the empty car park and looked round to spot the ticket office.

"Why are we here again?" Garth looked down to see his little sister looking quite bored at the activity all around them.

"The guys at the station wanted to treat you girls so we decided on circus tickets. Look their paying for it you know eswell as I that they don't do stuff like that." Garth said and Ayla sighed and hugged her monkey doll tighter to her.

"Yeah and I bet this is also an assignment for your new case." Ayla said eyeing up some of the acrobats doing a few tricks.

Garth winced at her statement and wondered Ayla managed to work that out. Then again she was a smart kid, had to have been when she was living in that foster home. Garth could remember after how many years of searching he and Mekt had arrived at the foster home only to find that she didn't recognize them and that she was no longer their scared little sister anymore. He sighed and got out the car and tried to spot the ticket office.

"Right I'm going to talk to the acrobats over there and see where the ticket office is, stay here and please don't go after any monkeys if you spot them." Garth said getting out the car.

"It was only once." Ayla muttered but Garth heard her.

"Yes and now we've been banned from the Zoo." Garth said, he ruffled her hair and she poked her tongue out at him. "Be good and No monkeys!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ayla said watching him as he walked towards the acrobats. She couldn't help but note that the acrobats stiffened when they spotted her brother walk towards them. The again her brother was a cop and always walked like a cop no matter whether he was on duty or not.

Garth walked towards the acrobats and noticed had they all stopped what they were doing and watched him walk towards them. Ah great he was doing the cop walk again wasn't he? He knew that this troupe didn't like talking to cops and by the looks of one guy who was beaten up pretty bad now was probably not the best time to talk to them about two of their members. He carried on anyway; he had to get the tickets anyway.

"Uh hi I'm just wondering where your ticket booth was? I got my little sister's baseball team wanting to go and if figured for that many kids I needed to book in advanced." Garth said. The acrobats just all looked at each other and remained silent. Ok this was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn't help but note how they all were checking him out, looking for a badge or gun and he sighed. Yup this was not going to be easy.

"Ok guys look you and I both know I'm a cop but I promise I only want to buy tickets for your show tomorrow night."

"Bloody cop fuck off." One said.

"It's the walk isn't it? When I walk I just scream cop don't I?" Garth asked trying to lighten the nasty mood that was falling around them.

"Look mate we don't care what you came here for we don't want your stinken money so fuck off!" Another said.

"Really? Cus from what I've heard you haven't been getting a lot of customers." Garth said and he instantly knew he had just said the wrong thing.

"What did you say?" The guy who had told him that they didn't want his money asked curling his large ham hands into fists.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to insult you I just want to get the tickets and that's it. I do have a couple of questions for two of your members but that can wait for later." Garth said and he had to dodge the guy from throwing a punch.

"I knew it you did want something. FUCK OFF!" The guy said grabbing Garth by his shirt.

"Blok let the man go." The guy who been beaten up said.

"But Tyroc he just said…." Blok said

"Yeah I know but he hasn't asked punching him with out any reason is just going to get us into further trouble so let him go." Tyroc said through his cut lip.

"But…." Blok said however they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Blok let him go." They all turned to see a blonde girl hurrying towards them. Garth couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked. She was tall and slim with curves in all the right places, a stunning face and a beautiful head full of blonde curls that suited her face so well.

"Irma what are you……" Block said but she slapped him.

"Let the guy go he only wanted to buy some tickets for his sister." The girl named Irma said pointing at Garth's car. "So now what you're just going to beat her big brother up just because he's a cop?"

Blok let Garth go and he staggered as his feet touched the floor, he glanced at his sister who was watching them with a worried expression on her face. He waved at her and used his hand to tell her to stay in the car. She lowered herself back in reluctantly and waved back.

"Um thanks for letting me go." Garth said to Blok who just ignored him and marched up to a trailer and slammed the door. Garth watched as the others went to join Block, apart from the guy had been beaten up and Irma.

"Um…..the ticket office is it open now?" Garth asked turning to the two left.

"Yeah it is. Irma will take you there." Tyroc said

"Thanks. You know you really should get someone to take a look at that." Garth said to Tyroc, pointing at his cut lip.

"Yeah that is good except hospitals don't really except us." Tyroc said glaring at him. Irma placed a hand on Tyroc's arm to try and clam down and they both looked to see Garth writing something down on a pad, he ripped it off and handed it to Tyroc who just stared at it.

"Here this guy is a local doctor and has a clinic that doesn't ask questions and he's got fair rates. Just explain the situation and he'll be glad to haggle the price with you to make it more accommodating." Garth said when Tyroc didn't take it he sighed, "Look I'm only trying to help."

"Yeah but why?" Tyroc asked finally accepting the piece of paper.

"I'm a cop. It's my job to help plus I've been in a few scraps before which I don't want to explain." Irma looked shocked at the Garth's not asking them questions. "Anyway could you show me the way to the ticket office, I promised my sister this won't take long and she might just start hunting for monkeys." Garth smiled at his own joke.

Irma felt herself go warm at the cop's smile; it was carefree and warm, something that she had never seen before in a cop or in a man. She noted his messy red hair that complimented his handsome face which had a scar going down from his right eye to the end of his right cheek, instead of making him look like a thug it made him strong but inviting. His while body screamed an invite, a lock the door and chain him to the bed invite with all sorts treats, she blushed at her own thoughts and decided that she couldn't trust this guy and had to get rid of him, the way he made her feel was too foreign.

"Why would she start hunting for monkeys?" Tyroc asked looking at the girl in the car.

"She's mad about them. We got banned form the Zoo; let's just leave it at that." Garth said smiling even more at the memory of what she did. Irma's reaction was imagining him hanging from some monkey bars……yeah the cop had to go.

"How can someone get banned from the zoo?" Tyroc said looking at the girl in a new light.

"You don't want to know." Garth said, in a cage would be good, he'd look good in a cage……..Irma shook her head at that thought.

"Anyway ticket office which way was it?" Garth asked turning to Irma, "If you could just point in the direction I'm sure I'll find my way." Irma however didn't reply. "Um miss?" Garth said touching her shoulder, she felt an electric jolt go through her at his touch.

"Irma?" Tyroc said a little concerned at his colleague's actions.

"Hmmm? Oh yes the ticket office. It be best if I just showed you the way." Irma said starting to walk in the direction towards the large tent.

"Ummm Irma the ticket office is in the opposite direction." Tyroc said raising an eyebrow at her as she turned round and went in the proper direction of the ticket office.

"Yes….you're right…..hehe….didn't know what happened then, sorry." Irma said stumbling over her words. Garth followed, extremely amused at her actions.

When she had shown him to the ticket office and he had gone in she sat down on a nearby box and wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She never acted like this, never ever had she made a complete idiot over herself just because some guy was attractive. Ok so he was gorgeous, with a hot body, charming smile, and warm personality and was a women's wet dream that did not mean she had to act like a school girl talking to her crush. She was a grown woman for god sake she shouldn't be acting this way. Besides the guy was a cop, and she knew from past experiences that they could not be trusted ever. So the erotic day dreams could leave her head now.

Irma was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that a figure was approaching her until it was too late. The figure grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up off the box, until she was dangling above the floor being strangled to death. She tried to look behind her to see who it was but the hand around her neck just gripped her tighter.

A second figure approached but this one went round to let her see their face. Her eye's widened in fear and disbelief at Mano's evil smile on his face at her predicament.

"Well, well, well Irma I heard we got a cop here. Isn't that interesting Validus?" Mano said, revealing to Irma who was trying to strangle her.

"Now Irma you didn't go and call the guy did you?" Mano asked and Irma could only shake her head, Validus's grip tightened even more and she let out a small gasp of pain at her throat being crushed.

"Ok Validus ease up a little we want the pretty bird to talk." Mano said and Validus's grip lessened but was still there keeping her in the air.

"Now why is the cop here?" Mano asked her.

"cough……tickets……cough……he's here to….cough…..by tickets for tomorrow night's…..cough….show….." Irma said coughing and wheezing. She could sense that Mano didn't believe her.

"What about the questions bit?" He asked forcing her head up to look at his face.

"I……cough…..I don't know." Irma managed.

"Ah well to bad. Finish her Validus." Mano said. Irma let out a silent scream in her head at Mano and Validus's cruel nature. She felt tears spring out of the corner of her eyes at the fact that there was no one here to help her.

"Drop the girl and raise your hands in the air." Irma opened her eyes at the sound of Garth's voice. She felt instantly relieved that he was here.

"And what if we don't?" Mano asked sneering.

"I have a gun which is aimed right at your friends head and believe me I won't miss, and one of your colleagues has a shot gun aimed for your head right behind you." Garth said calmly.

"You're lying." Mano said trying to call his bluff, Garth just smiled at him.

"What don't believe me? Have a look for yourself." Garth said, "But just to warn you I would go real nice and slow just so you don't get your head blasted off." Garth empathised on 'real'. Mano looked at him and felt himself pale at Garth's smile and calm face. Mano slowly turned his head and found to his horror that he came face to face with a shotgun held by the troupe's magician.

"Tell him to let her go Mano." He said pressing the gun further into Mano's face.

"Validus let her go." Mano said, Validus grunted in disagreement. "Damn it Validus just do what I say we can't die at the hands of one cop and a bloody magician." Mano said.

Validus looked at the gun shoved up Mano's face and turned slowly to see that Garth had indeed aimed the gun directly for his head. He did a quick assessment of the situation and raised Irma up even higher to only then let her go suddenly and allow her to fall to the floor, coughing and wheezing.

"Good." Garth watched as fellow troupe members brought in heavy chains and tied Validus up, Garth couldn't help but think that they weren't going to last with Validus's strength. He walked up and cuffed Mano who was still staring at the gun that was close to going up his nose. He then turned to the still coughing Irma and helped her up.

"You alright?" Garth asked her.

"Yeah….yeah I'm alright. Thank you." She said turning to him, their eyes met and he looked away embarrassed.

"I'm going to call some people from my force and get them to bring these two in, I'll have to ask you to come down and give statements so we can put these guys away." Garth said and Irma pulled away.

"No, we can't. Just let us sort this out ourselves. We know how to deal with them." Irma said.

"With all the things that have just happened I'm going to ask you to reconsider." Garth said.

"She's right Mr Ranzz we know how to deal with these two, so please just forget that you ever saw this huh?" The ring master said clapping him on the back.

Garth frowned at this; two of their members had just tried to kill one of their own and their acting as if they had just been driving drunk. However if he wanted them to co-operate with him and his team he was going to have to play by their rules. And if he couldn't get them to press charges or at least do a statement there was no way Garth could keep Validus or Mano in jail. He sighed and drew a hand through his tousled locks. He didn't like it but he was going to have to go with it for now.

"Alright. But if there are any problems here's my work cell and the number to reach me at headquarters, you can reach me any time." Garth said handing a card to the ring master who gladly accepted it.

"Thank you for understanding and for you and your guests tomorrow ring side seats, all the snacks they could eat and apparently your sister loves monkeys. I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something for the little lady." The ring master said. Garth groaned at the thought of the girls all hyper on snacks with monkeys…….tomorrow was going to be a long night.

Irma walked with Garth as he went back to the car, she was grateful to him for saving her but she also knew that he didn't like the fact that he had just been 'bought' off for not reporting what had just occurred. This guy was definitely different to other cops she had met and she found herself getting more attracted to him, which was a dangerous notion as she really shouldn't trust him after all he was a cop and the last time she had trusted a cop it had been the biggest mistake of her life. Garth suddenly stopped and she stopped and wondered why he looked uncomfortable.

"Listen I don't like what's just occurred and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with those two still loose so……." She watched as he got a card and wrote down something on the back, "I've written my personal cell number and my home number and my address on there. So if you ever feel scared or like you need help you'll know how to contact me." Garth said blushing at his action.

"Thank you." Irma said smiling up at him. Garth felt his face get warmer and he mumbled a goodbye and walked to the car. Irma watched him get in and drive away. She looked down at the card and held it close to her chest, yes she had to be careful otherwise she was going to be falling head other heels for this guy.

* * *

Timber Wolf was currently sat in Winema Wazzo's office right opposite her and her desk, and he had never felt so damn uncomfortable in his life. When he had arrived he had immediately sensed her hostility at him being there but she had held her composure damn well even for a politician. However if she kept glancing over his appearance one more time he was going to loose his cool. And that was something Timber Wolf never felt like doing when he was talking to her types.

"So you want to know if I would know anyone who would want to rob both a jewellery store and a business dealing with guns who worked closely with me while I helped set up all these buildings?" Winema said calmly with a small smile on her face.

"Yes that's about it." Timber Wolf said, though she had already asked that same question ten other times and he was starting to lose his cool.

"I will have to get back to you on that, I worked closely with many people fourteen years ago and my memory is not what it used to be after so long." Winema said

"Hmmm, take your time it's perfectly understandable." Timber Wolf said, he knew it was an insult and so did she but neither was going to bring it up. The only thing that indicated that she registered it was her smile was more forced then it had been five seconds earlier on.

"Yes well thank you. Is there anything you wanted to ask me or was that it?" She said with her superior tone, "I would hate to get in your way on….I'm sorry what was it tat you do for the police again?" She asked.

Oh so it was her turn to insult him then. Timber Wolf knew his appearance wasn't exactly what you called normal but it wasn't like it was his fault. He could tell she didn't really believe that he was a detective and he was going to let her think that, he had always used people's opinion of him to get the best of him and this time wasn't going to be any different.

"I'm a detective mam. Anyway I was wondering what you could tell me on Miss Sussa Paka and Mr Lalo Muldron." Timber Wolf asked ah there was a reaction there at the names. Let's see how much she knew.

"I'm sorry what about them?" Winema asked. She was starting to panic, this detective, if you could call him that, was asking questions she had thought wouldn't get traced back to her. Questions that if she answered wrong could make it clear just how involved she was in the theft ring.

"It has come to out attention that both politicians have some link in with how the thefts were done. Earlier on today my colleague and I apprehended both Miss Paka and Mr Muldron. I was just wondering if you had any information that you could tell me that would help us bring these two and the people their working with to justice." Timber Wolf asked.

Winema was shocked that both Sussa and Lalo had been caught so early in the game, and that it had been traced back to her so easily. She bit her lip out of nervousness and started to think on how much she should tell this guy without giving anything away. She was unaware that Timber Wolf was watching her closely and could tell that she was starting to panic. Throw a dog a bone and see what happens, his father's favourite motto and he had applied it to many of his cases. And by the looks of it, it was working once again. He knew she wouldn't give him anything to that would implicate her but a little crack was all he needed to get in.

"Are you sure that those two are involved in this?" Winema asked wanted to make sure that the detective knew what he was doing.

"Heavily involved mam and seeing as Miss Paka tried to shoot us and Mr Muldron was trying to leave before we arrived I'd say they were up to their necks." Timber Wolf said. She was panicking alright and it was enough for him to know that she was involved.

"Oh my that is serious. I'll try my best to help you officer." Winema swore inside her head; trust those two to start panicking immediately when the cops started to sniff around. Winema had to be careful otherwise everything was going to get traced back to Empress, and then there would be trouble.

"I will see what I can do then I will get one of my assistants to give you all the information that I can provide. It may take a few days seeing as I have to go back fourteen years. But I will try and get it to you as soon as I can." Winema standing up, "Anyway you must excuse me I have other appointments that I must keep."

Timber Wolf got up and turned to leave but stopped just as he reached the door,

"I forgot to mention, you don't by any chance remember the criminal gang the Fatal Five do you?" Timber Wolf asked and he hid his smirk as he watched Winema's face leave all traces of colour.

"N…no why do you ask?" Winema asked she really began to panic now; there was no way they could have worked it out that that the Fatal Five were behind all this. That would mean that he already knew how deeply involved she was.

"Hmmm forgive me for asking I'll leave you to your work now." Timber Wolf left the room and allowed his smirk to appear on his face. Oh yes he had definitely got her there. Now all he had to do was get her daughter's cooperation and get the evidence he needed to prove just how involved Winema Wazzo was in the theft ring and with the Fatal Five.

Back in Winema's office she was pacing the floor and openly swearing at what had just occurred. He knew too much, he knew way too much and she was in trouble. She stopped pacing the floor and grabbed her phone off her desk and grabbed her book of contacts, she searched through all the names until she found the one she was looking for, and she dialed. After the fifth ring the person finally answered.

"Hello? It's Winema. What do I want? I want you to dig up as much dirt as you can on a Detective Timber Wolf. Yes that was the name he was using. How does it relate? It relates a lot. Don't ask questions just do it!" Winema slammed the phone down and bit her lip even harder. Things were starting to get messy this quickly, it may look like she would have to get rid of her daughter just to save her own skin.

* * *

Brainy's skin felt sweaty and clamp and he kept shifting from one foot to another, maybe he should have worn a tie? He had never been so nervous in his life and all for the case he was currently working on. He glanced at the door again and stood up and started to pace, it was taking to long, way to long for her to appear.

"Brainy would you stop? We're five minutes early and she's busy, it's not like she's purposely trying to avoid us or anything." Bouncy said after Brainy had started pacing for the umpteenth time. "It's your own fault for bringing us here half an hour early."

"You don't know her like I do. If she knows you're here early then she'll make more time for you." Brainy said glancing at the door again.

"Brainy this aint a date." Bouncy said. Brainy faltered in his steps and turned round to look at his partner.

"What would make you think that I would think this was a date?" Brainy asked trying to ignore the little voice in his head that said that Bouncy was actually right.

"Um hello you're pacing like a guy who's taking the girl he really likes out on their very first date, not to mention that you're sweating." Bouncy said. "Just what kind of relationship did you have with this girl?"

"That is none of your business." Brainy said, Bouncy was about to say something when the professor walked in.

"Hello gentlemen sorry to keep you waiting but you'll be glad to know that I've managed to move some things round and am free for the rest of the afternoon." Salu Digby said.

Brainy mouthed told you so at Bouncy when their eyes met and Bouncy rolled his eyes.

"We want to thank you for making the time for us; we know how busy you are being the head of this department." Bouncy said holding his hand out and she took it and they shook. "I am detective Bouncy."

"Detective Bouncy? Wow how'd you get that name?" She asked.

"You can't tell by looking?" He joked and he turned to Brainy who was standing still just staring at Miss Digby with a dopey expression on his face. Yes Brainy this wasn't a date at all, Bouncy thought sarcastically.

"Hello Vi." Brainy said softly to her as their eyes met, she blushed, and looked away then looked back at him.

"Hello Brainy." She replied just as softly. Bouncy shook his head at their reaction to each other. They weren't in high school anymore.

"Anyway Miss Digby what can you tell us about the Sulphur Jewellery and why they would be stolen." Bouncy asked trying to bring these two back to earth.

"Well for one thing it's safe to wear if it stays in the special metal casing and chain provided. But as you know Sulphur is extremely toxic and highly explosive. It's more than likely that your thieves are going to use the sulphur to blow something up. And I mean blow it up. Like a big boom that will destroy half a block in an instant." She said.

"Shit." Bouncy said. "Any ideas on how they'd do that?"

"Turn the stones into powder and you away with your very own deadly mega bomb." Vi said.

"How long would that take?" Bouncy asked.

"Giving the nature of sulphur and high flammable it is, it will take a while to do it, but it depends on the equipment you have eswell." Brainy said.

"And given the sophistication of the thefts we can only presume that they have access to the best equipment. Shit we really are in trouble." Brainy said.

"I'll phone headquarters and tell them the bad news. Miss Digby if you could pull a list up of all the equipment they would need or possibly use that would be great." Bouncy said.

"Sure no problem. Is there anything else you need from me?" She asked.

"Yeah how about a date with Brainy?" Bouncy joked.

"CHUCK!" Brainy squeaked out. Vi just giggled.

"I think I can manage that." And Brainy gaped at her and blushed.

Their fun was caught short when there was a hug boom and the corridor right at the end let out a tunnel of fire, the whole building shook at the force of the explosion. During the boom Brainy had pulled Vi into his arms and he and Bouncy had dropped to the floor, Vi was now struggling to get out of Brainy's arms.

"Vi stop it's too dangerous." Brainy said gripping her tighter.

"My students…….dear sprocking god my students…..they were in that corridor." Vi said in tears. Brainy and Bouncy looked at each other and nodded.

"Vi we need to get out of here. You know what to do and so do your students, where's the nearest fire exit?" Brainy asked her.

Vi however wasn't paying any attention and managed to escape Brainy's grip and she ran off to find her students.

"Shit. VI COME BACK IT'S TOO DANGEROUS." Brainy said shouting after her and following her. Bouncy was right on their heels.

Vi made it to the door to the corridor and opened it up only to scream at the horror that lay before her. Brainy and Bouncy soon joined her and saw the damage that had been done. The whole entire corridor was completely black and the heat from it was excruciating, paint was peeling off the walls and there was debris scattered everywhere but that wasn't what had caused Vi to scream. All the way down the corridor were bodies of her students. Burnt to crisp corpses that were all in the positions of those being burnt alive. Charred red and angry flesh on some could be seen, some had their skin burnt off on their faces their expressions of ones of horror and of pain. The stench was horrific and Brainy had to physically pick Vi up and carry her back down the corridor as she had gone into shock.

They made their way out of the emergency exit and Bouncy immediately spotted some very familiar faces. He rushed over to a small group of people that were all flashing their badges at cops, firemen and paramedics who came up to them. In the middle was a shaken Luornu holding onto a student who was crying her eyes out.

"LUORNU!" Bouncy shouted and she looked up to see him coming towards them.

"Bouncy?" She asked quietly still holding onto the hysterical girl, the girl was suddenly pulled away by paramedics and she promised the girl that she would see her again, but not until the paramedics had looked over her.

"Bouncy." She said as he swept her up into his arms. "Oh Bouncy……Chuck those students in the corridor we couldn't…….we couldn't……" She started to cry and he pulled her into his arms even tighter.

"What happened?" He asked as he held her.

"We had just arrested our guy and we were taking him down the corridor when he said to us that it was the end for him. He managed to pull away from us somehow without his cuffs on two of the guys ran after him. But he grabbed a student and pulled out a detonator device. We managed to get a few of the students out but he pressed it…….he pressed the detonator Chuck……all those kids……we couldn't…….." She started to cry again and Chuck rocked her and said sweet nothings in her ear to soothe her.

"Who was your guy?" He asked quietly

"Doctor Condo Arlick. We had him under surveillance for selling out explosive materials to criminals." Bouncy looked up to see on of her colleagues had joined them.

"Hey Val." Chuck said.

"Hey yourself, I wasn't aware that the legion was involved in district cases." Val said.

"We're not. We're here to…..well we were here to interview Professor Digby over the sulphur jewellery stolen in those thefts." Chuck said as Luornu squeezed him tightly.

"Sulphur Jewellery? Shit then you got a problem. They've been stolen."

As Brainy appeared with the silent Vi and told about the jewellery stolen it was clear that there was definitely more going than meets the eye. They stood and watched as the College of Science and Letters flames started to slowly be put out.

* * *

Timber Wolf watched as another drunken idiot was put out of the sleazy bar. He watched as the guy was pushed out and then thrown to the floor as he tried to mouth off to the bouncer. He sighed, he couldn't put this off any longer they needed the spoilt princess's help and he was the only one who could probably get her to help. He got out of the car and made his way to the door. The bouncer spotted him and grinned at his pained face.

"Princess is here tonight. Finally going to ask her out?" The guy said and Timber Wolf snarled at him.

"You just do your job and I'll do mine." Timber Wolf said and the guy raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Not my problem you got a thing for our little bad ass princess." Timber Wolf gave him another snarl before opening the door and entering the dingy bar. He was met with the pleasant sight of a few Hells angels' bikers beating the crap out of each other and one guy throwing up into a plant. Timber Wolf never understood why the hell bar owners put plants in these kinds of places; it really wasn't good for them. He scanned the area and spotted the princess playing a game of cards. Great.

Tinya was the first to spot the cop as he entered and her eyes widened as she realised it was the guy who had been on the T.V in the background yesterday morning. He came under the full beams of the lights as he searched the room and she almost dropped her cards onto the table giving everyone a good view of what she had when she recognized the guy. That night in the same bar he had been the guy who had been staring and as their eyes had met she had felt a huge sense of desire spread through her. The same guy who was now looking at her table and making his way other to them.

Prism noticed something was wrong the instant Tinya had stopped paying attention to the game. She followed her friend's line of sight and spotted the cop making his way other to them. Shit. Prism knew exactly who that guy was, the guy that had done a staring match with Tinya a couple of months back. She glanced at her friend and noted that she was back to the card game but sneaking glances at the cop. Shit.

"Looks like I win ladies." The guy playing with them said placing his cards down. They had to admit it was good but then again the guy had cheated.

"Oh yeah it is shame it's not better then this." Prism said placing her own cards down.

"Or mine for that matter." Tinya said placing her own cards down. The guy paled at the sight of their cards and started to mutter about needing to go home.

"What about our money?" Prism asked him resting her arms on the table. Tinya just leaned back and watched as the guy removed his wallet and pulled out fifteen one hundred dollar bills and dump them on the table.

"Thank you. Now you can go we have another game to play next." Tinya said giving the cop a hungry once over as he reached their table.

"Mind if I join you girls before your next game?" Timber Wolf asked as he side stepped to allow the beaten guy passed.

"Well……" The brunette began however the princess interrupted her.

"Actually we were hoping you would join us for a game." Tinya said and he watched as her brunette friend just stared at her.

"No offence hun but I don't play cards with authorities." She said giving Timber Wolf a cold look.

"Then be the dealer." Tinya said glancing at her friend who just shrugged, "So what do you say handsome?" Tinya asked Timber Wolf.

"I'm not much of card gamer; I just came here to speak to you." Timber Wolf said.

"What about?" Tinya asked as she watched him pull a seat out and sit down. Her eyes traveled down as he sat and she licked her lips at the sight of his muscled chest and legs in a tight shirt and pair of jeans. Prism rubbed her temples. It was going to be a long night.

"About how involved your mother is with the Fatal Five criminal gang." Timber Wolf said. Prism and Tinya glanced at each other at the mention of the Fatal Five. This didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Really? What makes you think I'd know anything about my mother's acquaintances?" Tinya asked him trying to capture his gaze.

"You're her daughter and you have access to files no one else would." Timber Wolf explained and he noticed another shared glance between the two women.

"Listen I only want your cooperation nothing more." Timber Wolf said, when that didn't work he turned to Tinya who was currently playing with her chips and leaned towards her. "My force is offering a pardon on your criminal record if you cooperate with us."

"Hmmmm tempting but I can think of better offers." Tinya said leaning towards him and he pulled back. "How about this you play one little game with me and if you win I'll go quietly and answer all your questions." Tinya said.

"And if you win?" Timber Wolf asked raising and eyebrow at her. Tinya smirked at his question.

"But if I win you have to stay here and play a little body shot game with me." Tinya said wickedly.

Timber Wolf could only stare at the woman sitting opposite him. That suggestion had thrown him for a loop. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to get anything from her but the mere thought of playing a game and winning was a little too easy for his liking. The twinkle in her eyes along with the evil and hungry gleam was making him uncomfortable….ok it was turning him on he'd admit that but he didn't think it would be best to play by her rules. However he needed the information and if playing a game was the only way he was going to do it then so be it.

"I'm waiting handsome." Tinya said, though if she was honest she was admiring the view.

"Alright. But only one game." Timber Wolf said.

"Right one game of three rounds of poker." Tinya said to her friend and she began to shuffle the cards.

"Now hang on a minute…" Timber Wolf said grabbing Tinya's arm, "I said one game."

Tinya felt a thrill at him touching her and decided to play up with this, she attempted to pull her arm out but his grip tightened, and she was forced to keep her arm where it was. Good it gave her a good opportunity to allow her leg to slide up his.

"I said one game, I didn't say how many rounds, and besides you don't think you can play just one round do you?" Tinya leaned further towards him and was pleased when he didn't pull away. "Besides these three little rounds can allow us to get to know each other better." Her leg began to rise up along his and he suddenly jerked away from her dropping her arm. Tinya pouted at his reaction.

"Fine. What are the rules?" Timber Wolf said

"Three rounds of poker, the highest score out of all three rounds will determine the winner." The brunette said, "I'm Prism by the way." Prism said to Timber Wolf

"Let's just get this over with."

As Prism dealt Tinya decided to start off with the questions and smiled up at him as he waited for the cards to be dealt.

"So I'm presuming you know my name but what I would like to know is yours." Tinya said, "As handsome as you are I would like to call you something else." Tinya picked up her cards and glanced at them, good but she wouldn't know how good until the cards on the table were shown.

"Detective Timber Wolf." Timber Wolf said gruffly as he looked at his cards. He glanced up at Tinya who had the same sexy smile on her face, hmmm a good poker face if you can achieve it.

"Timber Wolf." Tinya tried it out on her tongue loving how he squirmed in his seat as she said it. "Is that your real name or a nickname the boys in blue call you?"

"Nickname." Timber Wolf replied gruffly placing his chips in, his hand was ok but it all came down to what was on the table and what else he got dealt with. Tinya placed hers in and nodded at Prism who did the next deal.

"My turn to question you. How involved is your mother in the recent thefts that have left fifty people injured and two hundred dead?" Timber Wolf asked finally meeting Tinya's gaze.

Tinya looked at Prism who had the same shocked face on as hers, neither had realised that many had died in the past three months. It was Tinya's turn to squirm. How much could she tell him? How much should she tell him? She gave Prism a glance who nodded her head at her. Well here goes.

"Very involved." Tinya replied. Now that was a surprise Timber Wolf figured she wouldn't say that much.

"How much is very?" Timber Wolf asked but she wagged a finger at him.

"Ah ah you've had your turn for questions it's mine now." She smiled as she placed in a few more chips and watched as he reluctantly did so eswell; he obviously didn't have a good hand.

"Well what's your question?" Timber Wolf asked glancing down at his hand and inwardly grimacing, he hoped his luck wasn't as bad for the other two rounds, he needed to win this.

"Are you single?" Tinya asked and watched as his eyebrows shot up at her question, she knew he wasn't married, no ring, but you never know.

"Dating is overrated." He said simply, she stared at him and he sighed, "Fine yes I'm single."

Tinya felt relieved to know that and would have said something had Prism not cleared her throat.

"Well what have you guys got?" Prism said looking slightly irritated. Tinya place her cards down and Timber Wolf did the same. Tinya looked up at him and his gaze found hers.

Timber Wolf froze at the hungry look in her eyes. That smile along with those eyes made him feel something primal, something very male, and very primal and it was a feeling he didn't altogether dislike. He needed to win this, he knew that if he didn't she was going to unleash something in him that he didn't think he could control. What's more he didn't think he wanted to control it.

"Better luck next time…..puppy." Tinya said teasingly and she handed her cards back to Prism who also took Timber Wolf's and started to shuffle them again.

"Don't worry……Puppy?" Timber Wolf asked realising what she had just said.

"You currently don't look like a wolf to me, more of a sweet puppy." Tinya said grinning, "It's your turn to ask a question." Tinya pulled the cards towards hers, not a good start but she'll carry on for now.

"Fine then back to my last question, how much is very?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Heavily involved. Puppy isn't there something you want to know about me and not my mother?" Tinya asked looking slightly upset at how impersonal the questions were.

"I'm not here for personal reasons Tinya." Timber Wolf said Tinya felt heat pool in between her legs as he said her name. There was something about his dark, deep, and masculine voice that made her feel like she was on fire.

"Does that mean if it wasn't for my mother you would visit me more?" Tinya asked and Timber Wolf smirked and placed his finger against her lips.

"Sorry princess but you've had your turn it's mine now." Tinya just looked at him then put his finger in her mouth and licked it with her tongue. She felt him shiver as she caught his gaze and he pulled his finger away.

"How much do you know about the Fatal Five?" Timber Wolf asked surprised by the huskiness in his own voice. Tinya sighed.

"Enough to put them away for life." She looked at her cards and felt relieved that they were better now after the second deal, "Now back to mine if not for my mother or this case would you visit me and only me?" Her voice softened to a sexy drawl and he had to shift in his seat to ease the pain in his lower half.

"Do I have to answer all your questions?"

"Only if you don't want that one to count." Tinya snapped.

"Then I don't know." Timber Wolf said and he did mean that he didn't actually know.

"Place your cards on the table please." Prism's voice penetrated their conversation and they laid their cards down. Tinya smiled again.

"Better be careful puppy otherwise you'll be joining me for a full body shot." Tinya licked her lips at the idea and he squirmed again as a reaction to it.

Prism dealt again and watched as they both picked up their cards, though they had good poker faces she could still tell they had a good hand. She dealt the cards on the table and watched them again. Oh yeah they both had a good hand. Prism was good at reading people and no matter whom, you might be the best damn poker player in the world there were still telling signs on people that gave away everything. Like how these two were strongly attracted to each other and anymore sexual chemistry and the table was going to melt.

"Do you know where the Fatal Five are?" Timber Wolf asked checking his second deal, he just might win this, and he threw some chips in and watched as Tinya matched his.

"Not as this moment in time no." Tinya said, "Have you ever been tempted to take bribes and become a corrupt cop Puppy?"

"No." Timber Wolf snarled out, he didn't like that question one bit, "Does that mean to say you've known where they are before."

"Yes and no."

"Do you find me attractive detective Timber Wolf?"

"Extremely………wait I take that back." However it was too late Tinya had heard and was now making her way to him.

"Tinya what about the card game?" Prism asked.

"You can turn the cards over for me." She said slipping onto his lap.

"Your turn Timber Wolf." She wrapped her arms round his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Why haven't you gone to the police before?" Timber Wolf asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Because no one would have believed me." Tinya said pressing her lips to his.

After a second for the shock to go he forced her mouth open with his tongue and she allowed him entry, deepening the kiss and pulling her further into his arms. Their tongues dueled for supremacy and their hands started to move down and up. Tinya managed to bring her hand to his chest by an un-tucking his shirt from his jeans and drawing her hand up his chest while Timber Wolf hands had slid underneath her top. They finally pulled away and Prism had to clear her throat again to get them to pay attention the card game they had just abounded.

"Getting back to the game." Prism said through gritted teeth she revealed what they had.

"Sorry Puppy but it looks like………" Tinya's victory was cut short when she looked again.

"Sorry Tinya but looks like I'll to do a rain check on that body shot, you're coming with me to the station." He pushed her off his lap and she stood still staring at the cards. Timber Wolf grabbed her by the arm and steered her out of the bar. He kept a firm grip and was pleased she wasn't putting up a struggle as he didn't know if he could handle her after that kiss. He took her to his car ignoring the hooting and shouts of encouragement from the bouncer, he pulled her to the stop against the car and fished out his keys.

"Can I just ask one thing puppy?" Tinya said leaning against his car door.

"What?" He asked looking at her; she suddenly threw herself at him and kissed him again. He immediately pulled her back into his arms and put all his energy back into the kiss.

When he was against the car door she pulled away and he opened her eyes to see that she had vanished. Completely and utterly vanished. With no trace of her what so ever. He turned round and whacked his head against the ceiling of his car. Sprock. FUCKING SPROCK!! He had just let their biggest necessity vanish put of thin air while he was kissing her no less. Sprock, sprock, sprock. FUCKING SPROCK.

* * *

_Ok a few of you have some questions that needed answering so here they are._

_**Why is this an M? **__Ok for those of you who didn't properly read chapter 1 (seriously that should have been your first clue) these chapters will contain what we fan girls like to call LEMONS in fact the next chapter will contain one and this story deals with a lot of adult material so I thought better to be safe than sorry._

_**Where's Cam?**_ _Don't worry he will be in the next chappie!! I promise he will play an important role into bringing PG and TW together._

_**Why is Brainy so embarrassed other Vi?**_ _I made it so he's a private person when it comes to his relationships that and he doesn't really know where he and Vi are going….they aint dating yet……but more of that will be addressed in a further chapter. Your just going to have to be patient._

_**Why has it taken so long to update?**_ _PLOT……..this has got to be the most difficult plot to work out and I've only just finished planning it. I didn't want this to be done in five chapters as the story just won't work so each chapter has to be the right sort of flow and it's hard trying to make every thing tie together. _

_Warning:__ In two weeks I'll be starting Uni so my updates will not be as regular for this story. It might take me a few months to complete it and I promise I will try and update this at least once a week. But I can't be sure._

_Anyway review please._


	6. Things are Hotting up

_First just let me say how nice it is to be able to get this next one up and seeing D&A drawing nearer to completion though I still got a long way to go._

_Anyway I shall now go on to the announcement that I promised. Brainy take it away._

**Brainy: What why me?**

_Because the fans love ya!_

**Brainy:**** Sarccy**** would like to announce she's holding a competition for all her fans and readers.**

**You must write a piece of fiction with any couple of your choice but the plot must be they have discovered her**** fanfiction**** and are reacting to it. It can be what ever one you want as long as you mention it in the**** fic**** and give the appropriate disclaimers. **

**For example Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf discover her Playing with Fire**** fic****, you would write about their reactions to it.**

**Competition will end on the 5****th**** January and the voting will be decided by a poll from the 6****th**** to the 11****th****. Anyone is allowed to join but they must have a**** fanfiction**** account. **

**The winner will get a**** fanfiction**** of their request with their couple of their request put on**

**Second place with get a request for the request series done**

**Third place gets to decide on what story**** Sarccy**** updates next for 2 whole weeks.**

**Good luck entering and…………ah hell good luck!**

_There you have it folks so go out there and write…..but after you've read and reviewed this!!!!!!!!!! Because we haven't seen her yet__ I'm__ getting Louis Lane to do the Disclaimer today._

_**Louis Lane: Hey you haven't seen me yet….probably won't but just wanted to tell you**__** Sarccy**__** doesn't own any of the characters mentioned in this**__** fic**__** they are all owned by DC apart from Scott Tracy he belongs to Gerry Anderson and Prism is her OC. Have fun reading and good luck in the competition. Oh and there is a m scene in this fic no flames if you don't read the warnings!**_

* * *

Chapter Five- Things are Hotting up

As he stepped out off the train he was welcomed with his eye balls being warmly burned by the sun's rays and he fumbled with his sunglasses, poking himself in the eyes several times, to block the rays. He had next to no sleep since he started the train journey partly due to excitement that he would finally have the revenge he so rightfully deserved but really it was anticipation. Anticipation that he would finally have her in his grasp and she wouldn't be able to get way from him this time.

He managed to grab a taxi from an unsuspecting couple that were far more interested in each other then the taxi itself and he slumped back in the seat after he gave him the directions to the Chicago Police Station centre. He removed the sunglasses and rubbed his temples, he really should have gone to his families' house and rest there before going to the station, but he couldn't wait. He needed to do this as soon as possible before she became heavily involved with them otherwise that was it, she would be out of his grasp another time. His hands became fists and he dugs his nails into his hands to get rid of the anger that was boiling other as he recalled the amount of times she had escaped him. Not this time. She wasn't getting away this time.

* * *

"Ok let's go over this one more time." Chuck said rubbing the back of his neck to ease the knots that were building up. There was a collective moan from the room and he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry guys I know I'm being a pain but we need to make sure we've got this right otherwise what ever we try and stick to our suspects is gunna fall off them." Chuck said.

"Yeah we know Bouncy but give us a break. We've been at this for five hours. Five long, tiring hours." One guy said and there was a collective sound of agreement that went round the room.

"I know , I know, I'm being a pain in the ass but just once more I promise then you can go home, take a break do what ever the hell you want but I just want to make sure we have everything and it's concrete." Chuck pleaded to them. The room fell silent and everyone looked at each other, they really couldn't say no to Chuck when he pleaded.

"At 7:15pm last night we apprehended the suspect and went to take him to the car waiting outside the building. At 7:20pm he activated a concealed bomb detonator which he activated, killing thirty students and injuring fifty more. During that time members of the Fatal Five snuck in and stole all the Sulphur Jewellery that the building was holding for tests." One policeman said, "Basically Doctor Condo Arlick was working for the Fatal Five. Fuck we're screwed!"

"Thanks for that Pete." Chuck said sarcastically. "Right thanks for that guys go take a fifteen minute break." The room suddenly bustled with activity as cops went to grab coffee from Starbucks and make it back on time to have their break. Chuck sighed and placed his head down on the table, they were getting no where.

"Hey Chuck how you feeling?" Chuck looked up to see Luornu placing a huge cup of Starbucks coffee on his desk. He gave her a small smile and sat back up.

"Hey how are you feeling after last night?" Chuck picked the cup up and sipped it, it burnt his tongue a bit but it tasted good.

"Better then some people. I went to see that girl earlier on. Told us everything she could and then broke down in tears." She looked away for a bit and squeezed her Starbucks cup. "Like I said I'm feeling better then others. I'm lucky I'm used to this sort of thing, but she….lets just say she's probably going to help some quack release their next book."

"Hey you did all you could, you had no idea that would happen it aint your fault." Chuck said placing an arm around her waist and tugging her so that she fell onto his lap.

She complied and slipped onto his lap being careful not to drop her drink. She leaned into him and sighed softly; trust Chuck to know how to make her feel safe in such a crap situation. Chuck removed her drink from her hands and pulled her in closer to his chest and wrapped his arms round her. She gripped his arms with her hands and they stayed like that for a while, just being in each other's arms.

"That girl will be okay. You got her out, she was saved and she's a strong girl. You've seen grown men act like complete loons in far more gruesome situations then the one yesterday. I promise you that girl will be fine." Chuck whispered against her. Luornu squeezed his arm as a response.

"The only way you can really help her now is by catching the people who did that to her friends and colleagues. You owe it to her and to yourself." Chuck said and Luornu turned round in his lap so she was looking at him.

"Why do you always know what to say?" She asked giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Because I'm brilliant." Chuck said cracking a smile and she smiled eswell.

"There's my girl." Chuck said kissing her on the cheek. "Let's just hope ballistics can tell us something about that bomb."

* * *

"You sure about this?" Pete Dursin asked the lab boys as he glanced over the ballistics report.

"Surely you're not questioning our brilliance are you Petey?" Brek Bannin teased, "Because if you are then you won't need all this information will you?" He went to grab the ballistics report back but Pete side stepped and moved it out of his reach.

"Hey I'm just asking oh brilliant one." Pete said dodging another swipe.

"Good just wanted to clarify." Brek said "Though I have to admit this was a hard one to crack at first."

"What do you mean?" Pete looked up at his friend confused. Brek never had problems when it came to ballistics.

"Well who ever made the bomb used some pretty old techniques and materials considering what you've got available on the black market now. I didn't realise it at first until I found a very old component. I then had to dig into some pretty old files to clarify it all." Brek explained

"How old is old?" Pete asked.

"About fourteen years, maybe a little earlier. Round about that sort of time." Brek said.

"Well that just confirms what the commanders have been thinking. What about the gun we found?" Pete asked.

"Hmmm strange one that. The gun left is an Assault rifle M24 SWS; you know all the usual stuff but….." Brek seemed to trail off.

"But? Come one Brek is this going to help us or not?" Pete said he wasn't up for his friend's usual antics.

"But I dunno there's just something off with them. Don't get me wrong their well made and they work. Dear god do they work. But I dunno the feel of them is weird." Brek said but Pete just stared at him.

"Come on I'll show you."

Brek took Pete to the Ballistics and Gun holding bay and took out two Assault M24 SWS rifles and placed them on the huge workspace. Pete immediately noticed a difference.

"This one has several different colours if you compare it to the other one." Pete said pointing to the one on the left.

"Yup that's the one you lot found. The one on the right is one recovered a few weeks back from a gang bang shooting. That's not the only thing. Pick them up." Brek moved out of the way as Pete picked up the two guns.

"You're right the one we picked up is a lot lighter compared to the other one, and the handling….feels uncomfortable." Pete put them back down.

"I'll take the report up to the commanders and see what they have to say." Pete said. "That kind of weight for that gun isn't suitable is it?"

"Nope. But I need to do further testing on this puppy before I can give you a full run down. All I know is that whoever made this thing was either brilliant or looking to cut costs." Brek said putting the guns back.

"I'll see you at nine for the game." Pete said as he left and Brek waved him off.

* * *

Chuck was going over the crime scene photos for what seemed like the thirtieth time that day. All he could come up with so far was that it was gruesome, cruel and really unpleasant to look at over any period of time. He sighed and leaned back rubbing his eyes in hopes of getting rid of his increasing headache.

"Sir?" Chuck opened his eyes to see Pete standing with a small report in his hands. "Sir are you alright?"

"Please tell me that is the ballistics report." Chuck said sitting back up right.

"Ah yeah it is." Pete said handing it over. "Most of the information on the bomb coincides with everything that's already be panned out."

"What Brek say?" Chuck asked.

"That all the components, materials and techniques are about fourteen years out of date. Going back to your theory of the old Fatal Five making a come back." Pete said.

"What about the gun?" Chuck said.

"It's weird." Chuck turned round and looked at him.

"Weird? That guy proclaims he's a genius and the only thing he can come up with is that it's weird? I think his wages need to be looked at." Chuck said.

"That's not just his explanation for it, that's mine eswell." Pete said trying to quickly defend his friend.

"Explain." Chuck said.

"I looked at the gun and compared it to a normal Assault M24 SWS rifle, the colouring is off. Like it's been made out of several different types of metal and just welded together and it's a hell of a light lighter then any M24 rifle I've ever picked up." Pete said trying to clarify.

"That makes more sense then weird." Chuck said but he smiled slightly, "But I can understand what you mean by weird. I'll take this to Commander Kent. From there we'll let Brek know what to do with the gun." Chuck said

"Right sir." Pete said; glad that his friend wouldn't be receiving a bollocking from control. Pete wouldn't hear then end of it otherwise.

"Go and check the files to see if anything like what Brek has found pops up. If there are no hits go national." Chuck said and Pete dashed off to do just that.

"Well what did ballistics say on the gun?" Chuck turned round to see Brainy leaning against his desk.

"It's weird." Chuck said and watched Brainy crinkle his nose.

"Remind me why Brek calls himself a genius?" Brainy asked and Chuck laughed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." His face turned to a frown thought. "But seriously the way the gun's been made is unusual. Pete was right when he said it looked like it's been made from different types of metals. That it's about 20 times lighter then a normal M24. This looks bad." Chuck said passing Brainy the report.

"And it didn't from the start?" Brainy asked as he glanced at the report. "Ballistics still doesn't have a lot to go on do they?"

"No. What we need is an explosives expert or something like that to deal with the materials in the report." Chuck seemed to think for a minute and turned to Brainy. "What was Miss Digby's main thing at the college again?"

"Why do you want to know?" Brainy asked still engrossed in the report.

"Well it's just that when we last talked to her she seemed to know a bit about ballistics and she did know about the properties of sulphur….." Chuck started but trailed off as Brainy gave him a hard look.

"It's just that well….we could use her help." Chuck finally finished

"No." Brainy said.

"What do you mean no?" Chuck asked.

"As in no we are not going to use her help." Brainy said going back to the report. "What does Brek mean when he said needs further testing?"

"Seems he needs to take the gun apart to really see how it's made and to see whether or not the lighter weight will affect the gun's performance in the long term." Chuck answered, "Why not use her help Brainy? It's the best bet we got until we know more when Brek takes the gun apart."

"Just…..no." Brainy said putting the report on Chuck's desk. "I'll give this to Kent in a little while, he knows more then we do now."

"Thanks." Chuck wasn't letting Brainy off though. "I just need you to give me a better excuse then just no Brainy. This isn't like you period."

Brainy sighed and looked out of the window that over looked the city. His mind kept flashing back to yesterday's occurrence and the way Vi almost seemed to shut down. He couldn't…no he wouldn't let her go through that again not if he could help it anyway.

"Is this about what happened yesterday?" Chuck asked the wince from Brainy made Chuck even more certain that he had hit the mark.

"She was able to cope pretty well yesterday, better then some of the male staff there. She'd be pretty safe working here eswell." Chuck said Brainy seemed to waver but only slightly. "Or would you prefer guarding her on your own?" Chuck cracked a grin at Brainy's embarrassed and blushing face.

"Really? Is that a promise or is it guaranteed?" Brainy turned round to see the very person they had been talking about behind him.

"VI!" Brainy managed to squeak out. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"Interview." Vi said giggling at Brainy's embarrassment. "That and you commander has just kindly asked me whether or not I would like to join in your investigation."

"I take it you said no?" Brainy asked her his whole entire attention on her as his gave her a soft and loving look.

"No I said yes." Brainy's loving look quickly disappeared as he stared at Vi in shock.

"Sorry what?"

"I said yes Brainy." Vi said looking straight at him.

"But with what happened yesterday and all…." Before Brainy could continue Vi interrupted him.

"Yeah even more reason to join in this investigation. They messed with my students and who ever they are I'm going to make them pay." Vi frowned showing both detectives how serious she was.

"Vi you could get hurt, this group we're dealing with are more viscous then anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to you…." Brainy was cut off by Vi kissing him right on the lips.

"You'd be there to protect me." Vi said sweetly wrapping her arms around his neck. Brainy removed her arms and walked off.

"Brainy where are you going?" Chuck yelled after him

"To see what the hell the commander was thinking." Came his gruff reply

Vi watched as Brainy stormed off towards where the commander was she glanced at Chuck who just shrugged.

* * *

WARNING M SCENE M SCENE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!

He was simply lying on the bed completely exhausted from the events of the day, an arm thrown over his eyes trying to sleep and block out the world. He heard the door open and close softly and the swishing of fabric the sound got closer but he didn't react until a hand touched his leg that was when he sprang up grabbing the assailant and shoved the a against the wall.

"Ooooo bad puppy if you wanted me so bad you could have said so." He glared down at the slightly breathless Tinya Wazzo.

"What are you doing here?" Brin demanded his grip on her arms tightened slightly.

"Can't I come and visit you puppy? I mean after all our last meeting was ever so fun." Tinya said with those hungry eyes of hers. His body reacted buy shoving her further into the wall.

"What you mean after you made me the laughing stock of the whole entire force for letting you go right when I had you in my grasp?" Brin demanded pushing himself further into her. She let out a gasp and tried to escape his grip but failed miserably.

"Well?" Brin bit out waiting for a reply.

"But that would mean I'd be shared with all of your cop friends. I wanted to be alone with you and I'm sure you feel the same." Tinya wrapped her legs round Brin's waist and rocked into him, Brin bit his lip to try and hold back the moan that was trying to escape. "What's the matter puppy? Getting a bit too hot?" Tinya teased moving her head so she could nibble his chin. Brin pulled away and Tinya staggered to regain her balance.

"What are you playing at?" Brin demanded glaring at the smirking woman.

"Playing?" Tinya enquired cocking her head to the side, "Playing." She said it again almost tasting the word on her lips and Brin had to look away, his body was already throbbing from her actions.

"Playing does sound fun shall we play Timber Wolf?" Tinya asked softly, Brin could hear her walking up to him, "Because I do so ever want to play with you." His lower half throbbed and begged for release but he tried to push it to the back of his mind.

"I've got no time to play games Tinya, tell me all I need to know about your mother's involvement with the Fatal Five." Brin demanded turning his back to her only for his lips to meet hers. Their eyes met and he watched as her eyes smiled as she wrapped her arms round him and pulled herself into his arms. Brin's eyes began to close as he began to get more into the kiss and Tinya opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter smiling at his immediate surrender. Their kiss was similar to the one in the bar a battle within their mouths that left them hot and desperate for each other, their tongues duelling each other ferociously that allowed them to deepen it more and more within a space of a few seconds. Tinya's hands began to roam, a slow and thrilling movement down his chest as she aimed for his waistband loosening it enough to allow her hand to rise up in an equally slow movement. Their lips departed to gain some valuable oxygen and Brin grabbed her chin and forced her mouth back to his to start all over again, his other hand left to open her coat to do the same as she was ding to him only for him to come in contact with bare skin.

Brin jumped back breaking their kiss but not far enough for Tinya's hand to leave his chest and all he could do was stare at Tinya being clothed in only her underwear and the coat. He threw a hand through his hair trying to stop his body's demands of just taking her then and there.

"This….we……what….." Brin sighed and breathed in and out and tried again. "We shouldn't be doing this." He looked back at her and was surprised to see her eyes just as hungry as before.

"Really Timber Wolf?" The hand that was on his chest continued to rise up.

"Don't" Brin said grabbing her hand and forcing it to stop.

"You really think we shouldn't being doing this?" Tinya asked stepping a little away from him and his eyes followed helplessly as the coat flashed her body at him. She smiled and raised her free hand and grabbed the edge of her coat and pulled it down, Brin was frozen to the spot as more of her was revealed to him.

"Because I don't think you actually believe that." Tinya took his free hand and nibbled on some of his fingers Brin's breathing hitched in his throat and his body begged for release from his jeans. "Do you really want to stop?" Tinya asked looking in his eyes.

He knew he should say yes but he couldn't get the words out, his mind had completely shut down. Tinya smiled and slowly lowered his hand and made him touch her skin his muscles flexed in response the soft silky feeling and Brin felt that dark primal force that he had felt earlier begin to rise. Tinya moved his hand so that it was a breath away from her breast and Brin gulped and his breathing became heavy and shallow. His eye flickered to hers and he became glued to her gaze as she placed his hand ever so slowly on her breast and forced him to give it a squeeze.

Brin lost all of his composure as soon as his hand came into contact with her skin his head snapped up and he grabbed her roughly by her chin and forced her up for another kiss which she was only more than happy to comply too. Theirs lip met in a violent storm and Brin backed them up against the wall nearly slamming the girl into the wall if he hadn't stopped just short to take the coat off. Tinya heard a ripping sound and pulled away to see the coat she had been wearing with a great big massive rip in it she would have commented on it but Brin decided to attach his mouth to her breast and she forgot all about as her breast were attacked by the man who was making her knees weak. Brin left her breast to attack the other one but continued to massage the one he had been just moments earlier feeding on. Tinya's hips bucked and she let out little breathless moans. Brin's had left her breast and she let out a whine only to be replaced with a shriek of ecstasy as his hand began to rub between her legs taking her underwear down as he went.

Brin pulled away and forced his trousers and boxers off himself and threw them far away he picked up the panting Tinya and she wrapped her legs around his waist and in one single thrust…..

END OF M SCENE

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Brin shot up from his bed panting heavily. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 5am. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled away to see that his hand was covered in sweat. He went to move only to find it extremely painful.

"Fuck." Brin muttered under his breath, he counted to five then forced himself up and out the bed and headed for the shower. Once in and the water started to rain down he went over his dream. What the hell? What the hell? What the sprocking hell had that all been about? Ok he knew he hadn't dated in a while but it wasn't like sex was important to him he was quite happy going without. So why? Why the sprocking hell would he have that much of a detailed dream with a suspect no less? He closed his eyes and found an onslaught of images rushing back through his eyes. He reached out to the taps and grabbing the cold one tightly turned it all the way up.

* * *

There was one thing Brin could determine talking to the two officers who were used to working on Tinya Wazzo's cases. And that was who had ever come up with the partnership for these two was obviously either a complete idiot high on drugs or a jack ass. Brin was thinking it was more the latter then anything else.

It had started when both men had arrived. Reep Daggle aka Chameleon Boy Cam for short arrived a little early and had sat down and gone through all his case files and notes to double check he had everything he could give to him. Jo Nah aka Ultra Boy was a little different, not only did he arrive half an hour late he also didn't bring any of case files saying they were all on the computer. By the end on the queries Brin was about ready to punch the guy. Brin noted during his time talking to Jo Nah that every officer and detective that was female was either giving him dirty looks of looking at him like he was a god. The questions Brin had put to the officers was probably the weirdest experience he had ever had.

Question 1: How did Miss Wazzo react when you asked her questions on particular cases she was a suspect in?

Cam's answer-"She acted pretty calm for someone who's been asked to come in for questioning though she does always glance to her friend…Prism….I think 2 or 3 times. It's like their communicating secretly.

Jo Nah's answer-"Calm and practically throwing herself at me. Her friend that's always with her…..she's pretty hot herself.

Question 2: What kind of places does she normally hang around in?

Cam-"Pretty seedy joints, I got a full list here if you want them."

Jo Nah-"Places where'd you expect to find her sort of type in.

Question 3: Can you think of anywhere she's likely to stay in? An apartment of some sort?

Cam-"She changes where she sleeps nearly everyday. I'll have to double check all my notes for addresses I'm not sure on that one."

Jo Nah-"Aint she living with her mother?"

The questions didn't really help and just left Brin even more confused about how to find this girl. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes only to have a re-run of last night's dream flash through his head again and he snapped his eyes open and tried to smother a groan. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep last night, not unless he wanted to sleep in his shower with it permanently on cold.

"Sorry we couldn't give you enough info on Miss Wazzo. She's pretty aloof despite what the tabloids try and persuade her as." Cam said handing Brin a cup of coffee. Brin accepted it greedily knowing he really shouldn't be drinking it but at that moment he didn't really care.

"Don't worry about it. I got a connexion in the media and she might be able to give me a good clue as to where I can find her." Brin sipped the coffee and welcomed its effects into his body. His tiredness and need to replay that dream were pushed away into the back of his head for a little while longer.

"Actually I have a question. How do you put up with him?" Brin asked.

"You need a good dose of sarcasm and heavy dose of strong will to refrain from punching the guy. Not to mention a good gym membership which is a five minute jog from the station." Cam smirked at that last comment and Brin joined in.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Cam asked Brin. "It's about Miss Wazzo." Brin raised his eyebrows and nodded his head.

"When you took her to the car did she….disappear on you?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah she did." Brain said his mind re-playing that particular scene; he still hadn't yet worked it out how she had done it.

"Good so I'm not the only one she's done that to. She always directs my attention for a second on something off in the distance and as soon as I turn round she's gone. No trace of her what so ever." Cam said, "The amount of times I've had to try and come up with an excuse….it's annoying when you have a good arrest record and you just got the one that always seems to be able to get away." Cam stood up. "Well I gotta get back to my desk. Those traffic reports aren't going to get sorted by themselves. I'll keep looking into the addresses she's likely to stay at for ya eswell. Good luck finding her."

Brin mumbled thanks and once Cam was out of sight he downed the rest of his coffee relishing in how it burnt his throat. He rubbed his already throbbing temples and decided that he should go see Louise now then head back to his apartment to catch up on some sleep and hopefully not dream again. Hopefully being the operative word.

As Brin reached the entrance to the station he stopped and watched as a guy wearing sunglasses and carrying an overnight bag came walking in. It wasn't just the fact that the guy was a stranger it was how he walked with a stride that screamed authority and immediate obedience and seemed almost…untouchable. The only ones who had that kind of walk were FBI and CIA agents, Brin wasn't sure which but he knew that this guy coming in spelled trouble, and it wasn't like they were in enough trouble already with out one of those appearing.

* * *

He was aware of the stares he was getting as he walked, more like waltzed, through the building to get to the Chief's office. He knew he screamed agent but at that moment he didn't really care, he had read the headlines in the paper, scoured the tabloids for any sign of her and he hadn't been disappointed. She was knee deep in this and it was finally going to be her downfall, he had to suppress the urge to lick his lips at the thought of her finally being in his grasp. He finally came to the chief's door only to be stopped by a detective.

"Can I help you?" He turned to the detective.

"Yes you can. Is Chief Krinn in at all? I need to speak with him over an urgent matter." He asked the detective.

Brainy eyed up the guy currently asking him to see the chief, the guy screamed agent and right down the force could do without an agent sniffing round it always spelt trouble.

"Who can I say is asking for him?"

He smiled the guy was smart not trusting him, he was an agent on cop territory and he knew what agents were like taking all the glory making cops look sloppy. But that wasn't why he was here. He took his sunglasses off and smiled at the detective.

"Yeah sorry about that. Tell him the FBI agent Scott Tracy is here and he's looking into a case involving a girl called Prism."

* * *

_Ooooooo__ things are starting to get good. The next chapter is where it all kicks off have I got a__ doozy__ of a chapter for you._

_Anyway thanks to all who did the 20 reviews….we got there in the end and to be honest by the 10__th__ I had already started writing this. Just don't forget to review as they do keep me going._

_Love you all and good luck in the competition._

_REVIEW!!!!!_


End file.
